


Наверно, это ужасная идея

by Northpoleowl



Series: 2017: BB-квест [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, I am not great at plot, Jim and Spock are being ridiculous, M/M, McCoy at least has the sense his mother gave him, Mind Meld, POV: reboot!Kirk, Slash, a little plot, mostly angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northpoleowl/pseuds/Northpoleowl
Summary: Практически все, дай им только время, начинают хотеть Джима Кирка — независимо от расы, пола и сексуальной ориентации. Так почему же, черт побери, Спок так долго его не замечает?





	Наверно, это ужасная идея

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This is Probably a Terrible Idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/517273) by [statamater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/statamater/pseuds/statamater). 



1.

Не то чтобы Кирка никогда не смущало поведение Спока. Не то чтобы это было совершенно необъяснимо — его абсолютно мудацкий поступок в ситуации с «Кобаяши Мару», презрительный изгиб губ, когда Пайк повысил Кирка, то, как он выкинул Кирка на долбаный айсберг, — все это могло быть результатом особенностей вулканской культуры в сочетании со старой доброй человеческой завистью. По крайней мере, он думает так до того момента, пока другой Спок, более старый и проблематичный, не кладет руку на лицо Кирка, запуская пальцы в его мозг, и вот тогда он, наконец, _видит_.

Спок _влюблен_ в него.

Кирк почти смеется в голос прямо там, в пещере. Спок не просто холодный, расчетливый, амбициозный остроухий ублюдок — он холодный, расчетливый, амбициозный остроухий ублюдок, у которого на него стояк. И кто бы мог его винить, в самом-то деле? Кирк ведь чертовски обворожителен, всегда был (и если воспоминания того, старого и проблематичного Спока хоть что-то значили, то он с возрастом станет только обворожительнее). Он даже несколько удивлен, что не замечал этого раньше. Многое можно было сказать о Джеймсе Т. Кирке, но вот о его скромности — никогда. И если уж начистоту — даже для самого Кирка не стало потрясением то, что он даже не колебался, раздумывая, стоит ли пользоваться ситуацией. Он сделал бы это даже в том случае, если бы Спок не был столь очевидно сексуально привлекателен (Кирк так и не может решить, снижает ли чопорность Спока его оценку по шкале сексуальности или наоборот является бонусом). В любом случае, легко не будет, зато будет весело. Очень, очень весело.

Другой Спок сказал, что этот Спок очень уязвим после гибели Вулкана. В сочетании с прилюдным эмоциональным срывом в отношении Кирка, Кирк полагает, что Спок, возможно, просто раздавлен чувством вины за то, что вышвырнул его в ледяную пустошь. Когда он вернется на борт, достаточно будет одного пристального пронзительно-синего взгляда, ну, может, двух, чтобы все наконец-то завертелось, как нужно. Спок был бы вне себя от радости, увидев Кирка живым, может, даже поражен его навыками выживания и способностью соображать в трудной ситуации. Затем Спок сложил бы полномочия капитана, они бы быстренько освободили Пайка, а потом, на этой волне воодушевления, плавно перетекли к обжиманиям в турболифте.

Это должно было стать лучшей миссией на свете.

Кирк не может перестать ухмыляться, пока добирается до «Энтерпрайз», — обнаружив базу Звездного флота и чиня транспортер, старый и проблематичный Спок почти самоубийственно решителен в своем намерении остаться на замороженной планете, и это заставляет Кирка улыбаться еще сильнее: все-таки Спок — ничто без своей незыблемой стойкости. Он даже не слишком обеспокоен заплывом Скотти по трубам системы охлаждения. Ничто не может заставить его отступить. Неа. Джеймс Кирк вернулся на «Энтерпрайз», и теперь он намерен найти этого серьезно эмоционально скомпроментированного вулканца и приказать ему нахрен свалить из капитанского кресла (лучше сразу в джимову койку).

Но потом все катится к чертям.

Завидев его, Спок не выказывает ни малейшего признака радости. Бога ради, он отыскал настоящего гения, или даже двух, если считать старого и проблематичного Спока, они подарили Звездному флоту технологический прорыв как минимум на десяток лет вперед, а затем опробовали экспериментальный метод на самих себе! Он сделал все это только ради того, чтобы вернуться сюда, на свой корабль, к своей команде, и реагирует на все это зеленокровый ублюдок хоть как-то кроме поднятой брови? Нет. Единственное, что он выказывает, — это раздражение. Даже Скотти не достается от него ни единого слова похвалы, а уж он-то их полностью заслуживает. Это все просто выбешивает.

Отлично, — думает Кирк, пока Спок с пристрастием пытает Скотти. Хочешь поиграть? Не слишком-то хорошая идея пытаться жестко играть с парнем, который любит, когда ему задают трепку. А Кирк действительно, реально _любил_ , когда ему задавали жару. Стоит ему об этом подумать, и он тут же осознает, что если все будет жестко — то это будет куда круче, чем слезливое воссоединение или тисканье друг друга за задницу в коридорах.

И как он и ожидает, заставить Спока взбеситься и почти задушить Кирка — это чуток почти чересчур весело — частично из-за чувства мести и ностальгии, но в основном из-за того, что это просто дешевая разводка на острые ощущения.

Но потом, потом, когда уже кажется, что вот-вот все пойдет именно так, как и предполагалось, когда они стоят на платформе транспортатора, ожидая спуска на корабль Нерона, — появляется Ухура, чертовски, невыносимо прекрасная, и она, похоже, пришла попрощаться и затем… _Бог ты мой, она тянется к Споку и целует его_ Кирк не в силах перестать пялиться на них. _Что же ты делаешь, Спок?_ И вот теперь до Кирка окончательно доходит, что, хотя ему и удалось относительно легко развести Спока на эмоции, вся эта задуманная им игра в соблазнение будет куда более сложной задачей, чем предполагалось.

И этот короткий самодовольный взгляд, которым одарила его Ухура, ему точно не нужен.

Затем они спасают Пайка, убивают Нерона, вселенная не погибает, Спок встречает более проблематичного себя, вселенная снова не погибает, и жизнь продолжается как-то так, как ей и положено. Спок, ко всеобщему удивлению, (исключая Кирка, который полагает, что ему, блин, пора уже привыкать к этому ощущению) отвергает логичный вариант возвращения к своему народу и присоединяется к экипажу. Поначалу Кирк думает, что это его второй шанс на жаркое и жесткое примирение, но несколько миссий спустя Спок все так же не выказывает ни малейшего признака какой-либо эмоциональной вовлеченности.

Кирк начинает сомневаться в своей первоначальной оценке и задумываться — а может, несмотря на затопившие его чрезвычайно компрометирующе-эмоциональные воспоминания старого и проблематичного Спока, этот Спок просто по-другому устроен? К тому же одно дело закрутить со своим старшим офицером во время чрезвычайной ситуации, пока вы оба лишь временно в одной команде. И совсем другое — домогаться подчиненного во время пятилетней исследовательской миссии. И хотя Спок не тот восторженный старший помощник, которого хотел бы видеть рядом Кирк, он, по крайней мере наполовину, избавился от проглоченного аршина и постепенно превращается в весьма классного парня, опытного и уверенного. И Кирк решает, что лучшее, что он может сделать во имя той великой и эпичной дружбы, что им обещана судьбой, — это полностью забыть про то слияние разумов, случившееся однажды в глубине пещеры.

Нет, ну полностью, конечно же, не получится — это было бы невозможно даже для Джима Кирка, с легкостью способного получать золотые медали в соревнованиях по отрицанию. Эти буквально десятилетия воспоминаний с участием того, кто практически является им самим, и того, кто чрезвычайно походит на коммандера Спока. Они бороздят космос на корабле, слишком сильно напоминающем тот, что командование Звездного флота отдало под джимово начало, и он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что это не произвело на него впечатления. И соврал бы снова, сказав, что это не доставляет ему удовольствия. Во-первых, все эти воспоминания почти сразу же заставляют его еще больше симпатизировать Споку, который, судя по всему, делает лучше жизнь всего экипажа «Энтерпрайз». А во-вторых, воспоминания, похоже, так или иначе включают в себя всю команду корабля, и Кирк даже не пытается притворяться, что все те вещи, которые он знает о своем новом экипаже, не приносят ему славу самого проницательного капитана во вселенной.

Так что, по большей части, все хорошо.

Но после того, как несколько недель превращаются в несколько месяцев, после того, как развеивается пыль после атаки Нерона, а оставшиеся вулканцы мирно оседают в своей новой колонии, после первых сражений в этом новом мире с его пост-геноцидом и путешествиями во времени, после того, как Кирк наконец-то стал чувствовать, будто и вправду заслуживает капитанского кресла, — вот тогда и начинают выползать на свет куда более опасные воспоминания.

Поначалу это просто вспышки эмоций, как дежавю, только сильнее. Дурные предчувствия перед миссиями, внезапное отвращение при звуках чьего-либо голоса, странная реакция на пару коричневых домашних тапочек, которые дипломат оставляет в своей каюте. Это подавляющее чувство, но оно, в основном, кратковременно.

А потом ему начинают сниться сны. Некоторые из них, как ни странно, оказываются пророческими — он знает, что это его разум смешивает известное ему настоящее с тем, что могло бы произойти в будущем, и выплевывает в него эту полуправду. Некоторые из них полезны, некоторые — забавны. Но многие из них просто душераздирающие: капитан Кирк, которым он никогда не станет, человек, который знал своего отца, который полон шарма и сопереживания, но без импульсивности. Спок любит этого человека. Но Кирк — не он.

А затем, все потому, что его нервная система — бессердечная сука, его сны наполняются похотью — Спок, полураздетый, с зеленым румянцем на угловатой груди; Спок, раздетый полностью, вжимающийся тазовыми косточками в бедра Кирка; Спок, абсолютно, совершенно открытый, обхватывающий руками горло Кирка с низким рычанием: « _Ох, Джим, прошу тебя_ ». Кирк просыпается в поту. Его день начинается с холодного душа.

« _Так будет проще_ », — сказал он.

« _Эмоциональный перенос — побочный эффект слияния разумов_ », — сказал он.

Преуменьшение года, блядь!

2.

После полугода молчаливых страданий, лишь изредка и нерегулярно прерываемых совершенно не приносящими удовлетворения случайными связями, Кирк собирается сделать единственную логичную вещь, какую только может. Он решает соблазнить Спока, и черт с ними, с уставными предписаниями насчет флотского братства.

И — сюрприз! — все опять идет не по плану!

Он начинает не спеша и в той манере, в какой привык. Проводит все свободное время на мостике, или внизу, со Скотти, то есть там, где Спок бывает чаще всего. Внимательно следит за ходом совещаний и старательно корпит над отчетами. Позволяет членам команды спокойно беседовать в своем присутствии на любые темы, не переводя громогласно и хвастливо разговоры на себя, любимого, и собственную молодецкую удаль. Он ведет себя прилично и даже, когда во время визита на одну планету они внезапно оказываются в самом центре праздника плодородия, может охарактеризовать творящуюся вокруг вакханалию как текущую дипломатическую миссию. В результате всех этих усилий ему удается кое-что узнать. Узнать, что Спок, оказывается, обладает прекрасным чувством юмора, и находить почти извращенное, злорадное удовольствие в его аргументированных доводах, точно выверенных по времени выпадах и внезапных коротких остротах. Или узнать, что Спок, несмотря на его непонимание самой концепции светской болтовни, всегда с удовольствием прислушивается к непринужденному трепу на мостике — бесконечные секс-похождения Чехова, попытки Сулу объяснить разницу между саблей и рапирой, грамматические споры Ухуры с любым, кто с ней заговорит, и на любом же языке. Тихую, скрытную радость Спока во время этих бесед Кирк ни за что не заметил бы, не наблюдай он столь пристально. Однажды, после одной особенно смешной чеховской истории о том, как он обнаружил, что нулераподы являются поочередными гермафродитами, Кирк оборачивается и замечает, как Спок тихо улыбается в свою консоль, и тогда Кирк чувствует удовольствие от простого ощущения общности с ним. После того раза они со Споком часто часами сидят рядом, молча слушая чужие разговоры вокруг. Это изумительно.

Затем Кирк полагает, что им надо проводить больше свободного времени вместе, доводя свое предложение до пределов правдоподобности. Просит Спока составить ему компанию во время приемов пищи. Намекает на совместный поход в бар во время увольнительной. Когда Пайк присылает им ящик ромуланского эля, чтобы отметить полгода успешно выполняемой миссии, Кирк зовет всех к себе на предмет раздавить бутылочку. Этот раунд позволяет ему узнать, что: а) Спок не употребляет алкоголь, б) Спок не флиртует. Вообще. Это жутко расстраивает.

Кирк может понять намек. Несмотря на превосходящую все мыслимые пределы собственную упертость и безграничный шарм, Кирк никогда не давил, когда дело касалось секса. Вселенная бесконечна и полна чудес — зачем пытаться выбить из кого-то согласие, когда вокруг толпы тех, кого достаточно поманить пальцем. Он бы бросил свою затею, если бы почувствовал, что Спок абсолютно не заинтересован в нем. Но поведение Спока — это не прямой отказ, это... Кирк даже не знает, что это. Он бы назвал это безразличием, если бы это слово не носило столь явный оттенок холодности. За время их миссии Спок стал весьма приятным в общении, даже компанейским, в своей, вулканской манере, и не только с Кирком, а со всеми. Та версия Спока, что была во время их первой встречи, та кипящая масса презрения исчезла. Но вот кто пришел на смену, Кирк сказать не может.

И если Кирк будет честным сам с собой, а он очень, очень редко честен сам с собой, потому как _а нахер ему это надо?_ , но если он все же будет, то сможет признать, что он не в состоянии раскусить Спока.

Из тех кратких моментов, когда он видел Спока вместе с Ухурой, он понял, что Спок в принципе в сексе не заинтересован. Проведя довольно долгое время в компании этих двоих, Кирк в итоге приходит к выводу, что их роман, если происходящее вообще подходит под это определение, завершен. Конечно, сама Ухура никогда не говорит об этом, как и Спок, но они месяцами работают бок о бок, и Кирк ни разу не замечает, чтобы они приближались друг к другу свыше необходимого. Спок с ней вежлив и доброжелателен, так же, как и с остальными членами экипажа, и ведет с ней беседы, временами веселясь в своей чопорной, а порой и снисходительной манере. И несмотря на то, что происходящее доставляет Кирку тщательно скрываемое удовольствие, у него нет причин полагать, что Спок порвал с Ухурой из-за него.

Вообще-то, даже наоборот. Он начинает думать — а вдруг Спок бросил Ухуру по той же самой причине, по которой игнорировал и кирковы доселе безупречно действующие подкаты: Спок — вулканец, а вулканцы не... заводят интрижек.

Он вполне отдает себе отчет, что, приходя к подобному заключению, хватается за соломинку, в основном от отчаяния и немало — из-за уязвленной самооценки, но сделать другого вывода из ситуации не может и начинает вспоминать все, что когда-либо знал о сексуальных обычаях вулканцев. Кирк никогда не видел, чтобы Спок участвовал в чем-то, хоть отдаленно содержащем намек на влечение, не считая того момента в транспортаторной, когда Ухура целовала его. Фактически, до того дня он вообще не видел ни одного вулканца, демонстрирующего сексуальное поведение. Это дает Кирку надежду. Может, Спок просто не понимает, что именно предлагает ему Кирк? Может, он просто не считает, что способен вызывать в ком-то желание? И даже больше — несмотря на то, что воспоминания проблематичного Спока наглядно демонстрировали, что, по меньшей мере, некоторые версии Спока не чураются физически проявлять свою любовь, он не знает, насколько необычно такое поведение для вулканцев в принципе. В конце концов, существуют планеты и даже целые галактики, где сексуальные запреты до сих пор действуют, случайные связи порицаются, а секс, не служащий цели деторождения, чуть ли вообще не существует. Может, вулканцы просто очень-очень-очень старомодны? Кирк приходит к выводу, что он ни черта не смыслит в вулканских сексуальных традициях. Его обычные навыки совращения просто не заточены под данные обстоятельства. Ему нужно больше информации.

Так что Джеймс Кирк делает то, что на его месте сделал бы любой разумный человек. Идет к своему доктору.

Он находит Маккоя в смотровой за доукомплектовыванием медикаментов.

— Боунс, привет!

— Джим, я сейчас занят, так что если тебе что-то понадобилось, просто зайди уже и спроси.

— Неужто друг не может просто заглянуть повидать друга?

Маккой не удостаивает его ответом, но жест, которым он передвигает на полке очередную коробку с препаратами, говорит Кирку, что нет, друг не может зайти повидать друга, который врач и который сейчас на смене, особенно, когда они живут на корабле, где кроме них еще почти полтысячи человек. Не время и не место.

— Окей, — говорит Кирк, — ты победил. Что ты знаешь о вулканцах?

Маккой даже головы не поворачивает:

— Вулканцы. Прямые брови, контактная телепатия, с недавних пор — вымирающий вид.

— Нет, я имею в виду, что ты _знаешь_ о вулканцах?

Маккой ставит коробку с патронами для гипо и глядит на Кирка:

— Сдается мне, Джим, что ты просишь меня разгласить информацию приватного характера, хотя мы оба хорошо знаем, что я джентльмен.

Джим фыркает: « _Джентльмен_ ».

— Я никогда не осмелился бы заподозрить тебя в подобном, — говорит он. Маккой продолжает смотреть на него. — Но это очень важно.

— Ладно. Садись, — Маккой принимается заряжать противовирусный гипо. Кирк узнает горчично-желтый оттенок широкоспектральной сыворотки против ЗППП.

— Не-не-не, это не то, что ты подумал! — Кирк отпихивает руку Маккоя. — Я просто хочу знать, ну ты знаешь, как они... — внезапно он понимает, что продолжать говорить невероятно тяжело. Они никогда раньше не разговаривали с Маккоем о сексе, разве что в шутку. Обычно Кирк просто занимался им всласть, а Маккой молчал, ну если не считать возмущенных воплей о том, что в один прекрасный день кирков хрен может просто отвалиться. Кирк не был точно уверен, почему — то ли от подхваченной болезни, то ли от чрезмерного использования.

— Смелее, сынок. У меня тут недокомплект и еще куча работы впереди, — Маккой вновь поднимает шприц.

— Да-да, ладно, сейчас, — Кирк втягивает голову, инстинктивно защищая шею, — я просто... ну... как думаешь, они... Как они вообще насчет секса и тому подобного?

— Вулканцы?

— Я о том, что... знаю, они рожают детей и все такое, но им вообще _нравится_ секс? Просто для удовольствия? — Выразиться яснее, чем сейчас, Кирк уже не в силах.

Маккой родом из старой джорджийской семьи, и сейчас он излучает очевидное отцовское неодобрение:

— Знаешь, все это ты бы знал, если бы удосужился пройти хоть один курс культурной восприимчивости, — Кирк отмахивается, но Маккоя это не останавливает. — Серьезно, я понимаю, что ты из кожи вон лез, лишь бы сдержать свое обещание закончить обучение за три года, и кое-какие курсы пропускал при этом, но все же считаю, что есть вещи, которые начинающий капитан Звездного флота обязан знать.

— Да нормально я учился!

— Знаешь, почему еще я нахожу твой интерес столь тревожащим? Неужто это ты, Джеймс Т. Кирк, действительно спрашиваешь _меня_ о внеземных сексуальных обычаях?

— Не о всех, только, ну, ты знаешь, о вулканских.

Маккой смеется:

— Это так забавно слышать от кадета, известного как «человек, который вот-вот сам создаст новую форму жизни»...

— Мои эссе по межвидовой генетике были очень впечатляющими.

— ...чьи навыки соблазнения помогли ему пройти непроходимый тест.

— Никто ничего не смог доказать!

— Ты в курсе, что когда мой научрук узнал, что мы с тобой соседи, он тут же записал меня на противовирусные инъекции дважды в месяц, хотя точно знал, что научно доказано — большинство венерических заболеваний бытовым путем не передается?

— Я понятия не имел, что ты такой нетерпимый, Боунс.

— А я понятия не имел, что ты такой безграмотный.

Кирк пожимает плечами:

— Не так уж много вулканцев в Айове, да и в Академии, раз уж на то пошло.

— А с чего такой внезапный интерес? — Маккой складывает руки на груди. — Беспокоишься об их способности возродить популяцию на новом месте?

— Не то чтобы.

— Да уж, не думаю.

Кирк болтает ногами, сидя на смотровом столе. Маккой хмурится, размышляя:

— Знаешь, я реально в этих делах не силен. Вулканцы очень скрытны в таких вопросах. Насчет всех деталей лучше бы тебе поспрашивать того, кто действительно работал на Вулкане. Думаю, у нас в экипаже найдется кое-кто, кто сможет…

— Нет, — говорит Кирк, — только ты.

Маккой шумно выдыхает через нос:

— Окей. Не могу гарантировать полноты информации, но из того, что я уже говорил — думаю, у них вполне стандартное отношение к сексу, хоть я и полагаю, что они им занимаются с куда большей сдержанностью и искренностью, чем некоторые присутствующие в этой комнате, — Кирк закатывает глаза. — Они пользуются контрацепцией, что говорит мне, что они занимаются сексом не только ради дела, но и для удовольствия, а так же они не слишком отличаются от людей в плане анатомии и генетики, доказательством чего служит существование твоего собственного коммандера, — при упоминании Спока Кирк невольно краснеет. — Вообще-то, это наталкивает меня на мысль, что, если ты хочешь получить совет, как заставить вулканскую дамочку ради тебя скинуть свои трусики, лучше тебе обратиться к нему.

Красный, как помидор, Кирк издает сдавленный звук, и у Маккоя при взгляде на него отваливается челюсть.

— Джим, нет.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты.

— Джим, _нет_!

— Думаю, мне уже пора…

— Ну уж нет, ты никуда не пойдешь, сажай свою задницу обратно до тех пор, пока я не вобью в тебя немного мозгов, — Кирк садится. — Мало тебе, что ты трахаешь первых встречных на каждой чертовой планете, где мы высаживаемся? Или ты думаешь, мало ты своего собственного экипажа перетрахал даже еще до того, как мы закончили Академию? Тебе непременно нужно чпокнуть всех нас?

— Это не так! — протестует Кирк, хотя до этого самого момента именно так и полагал.

— Или ты просто ощущаешь непреодолимое желание максимально усложнить мне жизнь?

— Боунс…

— Болезненное любопытство? Пари? Все или ничего — на кону гетеросексуальность вулкано-человеческого гибрида? Мать твою, он твой старший помощник, _капитан_ Джеймс Кирк! Неужто вулканцы недостаточно настрадались, чтобы еще и с тобой дело иметь?

Кирк вздрагивает:

— Это жестоко, Боунс.

— Прости, порой я просто не знаю, что с тобой делать, — Маккой садится на стол рядом с ним. Кирк опускает голову на руки:

— Поверь, я тоже порой не знаю, что со мной делать.

Какое-то время Маккой смотрит на него — успев столько совершить в свои неполные двадцать пять, Кирк по-прежнему остается невероятно юным.

— Он тебе нравится, — говорит Маккой.

— Это все очень, очень сложно.

Помолчав немного, Маккой лезет в карман и вытаскивает фляжку.

— Идет оно все, сынок, — говорит он и делает глоток. — Просто идет оно все нахрен.

3.

Если Кирк и извлекает какой-то урок из тех пятнадцати лет, что прошли с того момента, как он открыл для себя секс, так это то, что процесс завоевания чьего-либо расположения сильно переоценен. Он никогда в жизни так не старался, как сейчас, и он просто ненавидит все это. Но все же продолжает. Он уже начинает удивляться, почему, несмотря на все получаемые удары по морде, пытается снова и снова, когда любой разумный человек уже давно сдался бы. Но это не просто упрямство — то, что побуждает его опять и опять флиртовать со Споком, не взирая на тот факт, что он так ничего и не добился, и это заставляет его чувствовать себя особенно жалким. И не то чтобы это было из-за всех этих воспоминаний, пусть даже его сны о прошлом и будущем становятся уже по-настоящему болезненными.

Нет, если бы Кирку пришлось назвать причину, почему он все еще держится, — если бы кто-то приставил фазер к его голове с угрозой спустить курок, если он не признается, почему продолжает упорствовать после почти трех сотен дней усилий без единого ответного отклика, — то он бы ответил, что все дело в глазах. Спок очень редко смотрит Кирку прямо в глаза. Кирк замечает это далеко не сразу, фактически, если бы он не был столь зациклен на том, чтобы заставить Спока чуть раскрепоститься и ответить на его заигрывания, то не заметил бы этого вообще. Спок смотрит в его сторону, но на самом деле не смотрит _на_ него. Обычно он фокусирует взгляд на лбу Кирка или на его ухе, а когда Кирк сдвигается, чтобы поймать его глаза своими, взгляд Спока плывет, скользит в сторону, вновь оказываясь вне досягаемости. Иногда — и Кирк вполне отдает себе отчет, как нелогично это звучит, нелогично, но правдиво — иногда, сидя в капитанском кресле, он чувствует взгляд Спока на своем затылке. Но стоит ему обернуться, и он обнаруживает, что Спок смотрит в свою консоль или же куда-то поверх кирковой головы. Складывается ощущение, что взгляд Спока просто скользит над ним, и пытаться его поймать — все равно что ловить воду, уходящую сквозь песок.

Так что Кирк в итоге приходит к выводу, что Спок избегает его.

И это именно то, что заставляет его продолжать, потому что Джеймс Т. Кирк — мазохистский ублюдок.

Проходит уже десять месяцев, Кирка окончательно достает как собственное поведение, так и вся ситуация в целом, и он наконец-то решает обернуть дело в свою пользу. Он капитан Звездного флота. Он блистательный и чертовски привлекательный капитан Звездного флота. Спок не хочет даже смотреть на него? Отлично. Он даст Споку хренову кучу поводов _не смотреть_.

Вот почему в данный момент Кирк, по пояс раздетый и покрытый блестящей пленкой пота, стоит, прислонившись плечом к стене коридора недалеко от турболифта. Спок как раз возвращается к себе по окончании бета-смены. Он видит Кирка и останавливается, на секунду замирая, чтобы рассмотреть его. Джим почти слышит гудение его вулканских логических микросхем: Кирк проснулся на несколько часов раньше своей смены, он полуобнажен, суставы замотаны защитными лентами, он вспотел, но дыхание уже не учащенное. Первоначальное заключение — Кирк участвовал в спарринге. Процесс обработки информации продолжается, и Кирк видит, как Спок вносит коррективы: нет, Кирк занимался в зале, возможно, колотил грушу, готовясь к спаррингу. Оптимальные спарринг-партнеры в данный момент, как и сам Спок, отдежурили бета-смену, что позволяет резонно и логически заключить, что Кирк пришел сюда в поисках подходящей компании для завершения своей тренировки.

— Ну привет, — говорит Кирк, — было что-то интересное?

— Нет, — отвечает Спок, — в противном случае, могу вас заверить, вы были бы уведомлены надлежащим образом.

— Просто спросил.

Спок делает движение, будто собирается пройти мимо, но затем останавливается и вновь глядит на Кирка. Тот мысленно засчитывает себе очко как блистательному и чертовски привлекательному капитану Звездного флота.

— Вы ищете кого-то конкретного?

— Вообще-то, да, — отвечает Кирк, приваливаясь спиной к стене, — хочешь оторваться?

Спок поднимает бровь:

— Я не вполне осведомлен о смысле данного выражения.

— Ну, знаешь, — поясняет Кирк, поправляя низко сидящие на бедрах штаны, — пропотеть как следует. Поразмяться после сидения на мостике.

— Ясно, — говорит Спок, разглядывая линию ключиц Кирка, — вы хотите схватки со мной.

— Да. Какой вид спарринга предпочитаешь? — Кирк сильнее расправляет плечи, заставляя напрячься мускулы на груди.

Спок выдыхает.

— Это представляется мне нелогичным. Насколько я помню, наша предыдущая схватка закончилась для вас неблагоприятно.

— Хотите меня поддеть, мистер Спок? — Кирк чувствует жар, разгорающийся в животе. Он скользит вдоль стены, и Спок разворачивается к нему лицом к лицу. Внезапно Кирк понимает, что так он почти заперт между ним и стеной.

— Всего лишь констатирую факт, — отвечает Спок, после чего между ними воцаряется долгое молчание. Кирк ощущает эту натянутость, ненадежность и опасность, что возникла между ними. Сейчас Спок физически так близко к нему, как не был с того дня, когда душил Кирка на панели управления. Это воспоминание заставляет Кирка вспыхнуть, а жар перетекает из его живота, сворачиваясь клубком в основании позвоночника.

Кирк отгоняет эти мысли и глядит на Спока, замечая, как неестественно тот застыл на месте, не сводя глаз со рта Кирка. Усмехаясь, Кирк собирается что-то сказать, кончик его языка скользит между зубов, когда Спок переводит глаза выше. Большие, карие, они так близко, что Кирк внезапно чувствует головокружение и частое биение пульса, будто кто-то стремительно включает и выключает свет, оставляя на его сетчатке кружащиеся красно-синие пятна. Он резко дышит, совершенно забыв, что собирался сказать.

Спок разрывает зрительный контакт.

— Несмотря на то, что мне требуется существенно меньшее время отдыха, чем членам команды земного происхождения, в настоящее время я нуждаюсь во сне, — говорит он, поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти. Пульс все еще стучит в мозгу Кирка, но теперь чуть тише, сдержаннее. — Успешной вам тренировки. Увидимся на следующей смене.

Кирк так и стоит на месте, все еще оглушенный, когда из-за двери выворачивает Сулу:

— Хэй, капитан, заблудились?

— Нет, все в норме, — отвечает Кирк. — Как насчет боя?

— Спрашиваете! Сейчас только переоденусь.

***

С тех пор Кирк все чаще чувствует эту пульсацию. Не так остро, как в первый раз, скорее, это похоже на солнечный свет, просачивающийся через тяжелые шторы. Она становится сильнее, когда взгляд Спока скользит по его лицу, и затухает, стоит тому отвернуться, но это затухание с каждым разом все слабее. Кирк превращает это в игру — как долго он может заставить Спока смотреть на него? Он начинает надевать ту форму, что наиболее выгодно подчеркивает его внешность, заставляя глаза Спока скользить по его плечам, бедрам, широкой груди, изгибу ягодиц, задерживаться дольше — Кирк готов поклясться, что чувствует это. В конце концов, он начинает ощущать это даже когда Спок не смотрит на него, словно он несет что-то в себе, что-то, что остается с ним все это время, или словно что-то маячит за пределами его зрения, то, что никак не удается разглядеть.

Однажды ночью, после особенно трудного и суматошного дня, Кирк вдруг думает, а что, если все нужные ему ответы уже есть в его собственном мозгу? Он никогда не пытался изучить те воспоминания, что передал ему старый, проблематичный Спок. Хотя он и перестал пытаться бороться с ними, обычно он просто сидел, позволяя нахлынувшим воспоминаниям омывать его разум. Те, что он уже видел, безнадежно перепутаны, и чрезвычайно затруднительно хоть как-то их систематизировать, да к тому же, чтобы жизнь медом не казалась, в них намешаны как собственные воспоминания обоих Споков, так и те, что получены через мелдинг с другим Джимом Кирком. Кое-что Кирк все же узнает. Например то, какой у Спока горячий рот, и что он предпочитает неторопливые, легкие, почти целомудренные поцелуи, сперва лишь касания губ и щек, и только потом уже языка. Или то, что другой Джим был с ним возбуждающе осторожен. Чего Кирк не знает, так это когда впервые Спок поцеловал его и почему, он не знает, как Спок вообще решился на такое, но полагает, что может выяснить, если очень сильно постарается. Ночью он лежит на кровати, дыша медленно и размеренно, и ждет наплыва воспоминаний, которые обычно приходят к нему перед сном.

Если то, что он делает, и смахивает чуток на всякие медитативные практики, Кирк не собирается в этом признаваться, поскольку это уже территория мозгоправов — вот почему он никогда не расскажет о всех этих мелдинговых штучках Маккою.

Воспоминания приходят — вкусом кожи, рта, зубов. Он закрывает глаза и концентрируется на них, собирая вместе все те моменты, когда Спок целует его, пытаясь расположить их по порядку, а затем пролистать, словно книгу. Но ничего не выходит — его мозг не может вычленить более ранние поцелуи, поскольку все эти воспоминания не содержат никаких временных отметок, да даже если бы и мог — Кирк не думает, что будет так легко просто пролистать их от конца к началу. Он прерывается и начинает заново, в этот раз сосредотачиваясь на ощущении губ, горящей от румянца кожи, пытаясь разобраться в эмоциях Спока, что сопровождают эти воспоминания. Есть ли в них неожиданность? Удивление? Ощущение открытия, новизны? Что-то, хоть что-нибудь, что укажет на момент соблазнения, на то, как это было, когда Спок впервые пришел к Джиму, впервые касался его, впервые любил его. Он чувствует легкое прикосновение к своему лицу, пальцы мимолетно скользят по его скулам, спускаются к шее. Он встряхивает головой, прочищая мозги, и начинает заново.

Но скоро, слишком скоро, сон начинает одолевать его, заставляя терять даже тот немногий контроль над воспоминаниями, что у него был. Его разум уплывает, и, внезапно, его затапливает воспоминание о теле Спока, его жестких линиях и длинных конечностях. Он чувствует руки, гладящие его бедра, скользящие между ними, чувствует сухую кожу и горячую пульсацию. Он стонет, оказываясь в этом теле, теле его возлюбленного, чувствуя, как твердеет еще сильнее. Кирк окончательно бросает все попытки разобраться, сжимает себя рукой, безжалостно толкается, пока не изливается в простыни, вспоминая при этом лихорадочный шепот другого любовника, в другой жизни. Он спит урывками, не видя снов.

Первую годовщину поражения Нерона они отмечают на планете, которая, по словам Скотти, держит рекорд по Федерации по размаху питейного кутежа. Вся поверхность планеты покрыта барами и пьяными, спотыкающимися, полуодетыми счастливыми гуляками. Кирк надевает свои самые тесные брюки, которые, как он знает, вполне могут послужить причиной межкультурных происшествий.

Спок едва удостаивает его взглядом. Кирк не может смотреть ни на кого другого.

4.

Они обнаруживают эту планету в малонаселенном уголке космоса и, как того требуют их инструкции, снаряжают исследовательскую группу. Спок идет как офицер по науке, чтобы наблюдать за сбором образцов. Кирк идет потому, что он капитан и он может. Маккой идет потому, что, раз уж Кирк — капитан и его друг, то он может позволить тому побеситься на поверхности планеты, в основном покрытой тропиками. Оглядываясь назад, Кирк понимает, что дурацкая была идея отправляться им троим вниз на планету и оставлять мостик на Ухуру и Скотти, но начальное сканирование показало низкий уровень наличия жизни и отсутствие какого-либо враждебного присутствия.

(На будущее Кирк делает себе пометку: больше не доверять безоговорочно начальному сканированию).

Кирк и Маккой быстро понимают, что их присутствие совершенно излишне, так что они прогуливаются по окрестностям, замечая, что планета и в самом деле украшена несколькими прекрасными водоемами с тихими, открытыми пляжами, а затем находят себе занятие, пробуя фрукты, формой и вкусом напоминающие манго. Здесь и находит их Спок, и если он и раздражен их отлыниванием от работы, то весьма хорошо это скрывает.

— Капитан, — докладывает он, — группа сбора образцов сообщает о некоторых интересных находках.

— Говори, — Кирк ухмыляется, глядя как Маккой водит сканером над кусочком фрукта. Сочтя его кирко-безопасным, Маккой дает добро, и Кирк отрезает себе кусочек и принимается его поедать.

— В некоторых районах нами обнаружены следы протеина, несовместимого с данной экосистемой.

— Погоди, что? — Кирк быстро проглатывает фрукт.

Спок прочищает горло.

— Это походит на участки с остатками местных растений, похожими на выделения на основе протеина, что указывает на сложные жизненные формы, но включающими в себя компоненты, происхождение которых не соответствует экосистеме данного региона.

— Спок, это что, следы слизи? — Кирк бросает взгляд на недоеденный фрукт в своей руке и внезапно понимает, что аппетит пропал напрочь. — Ты хочешь мне сказать, что что-то скользкое ползало тут повсюду?

— Так точно, сэр, — отвечает Спок. — И не просто что-то. Что-то явно чужеродного происхождения.

— Класс, — говорит Кирк, отстегивая от пояса комм и открывая его. — Капитан Кирк вызывает «Энтерпрайз». «Энтерпрайз», прием!

— Скотти на связи, сэр, — оживает комм.

— Скотти, мы здесь, похоже, не одни. Проведи повторное сканирование, пожалуйста.

— Да, сэр. Капитан, вы…

Комм вырубается.

— Черт побери! — Кирк стучит коммом о ладонь. — Идиотская штуковина. Боунс, дай свой.

— Капитан, я уверен, что вы осознаете, что нанесение ударов по прибору не поможет вновь наладить связь, — говорит Спок.

— Покажи, что умеешь ты, — Маккой отдает свой комм Кирку. — Проверенная и истинная земная инженерия, Спок. Порой всего-то и нужно, что врезать хорошенько, чтоб все заработало.

Спок в ответ поднимает бровь. Кирк же в это время так и не может оживить ни один из передатчиков:

— Что-то либо блокирует сигнал, либо повредило коммуникаторы, — он бросает недоеденный фрукт и прячет комм в карман: — Предположим, мы остались без связи. Спок, Боунс, собирайте команду. Приготовьтесь к встрече с противником. Встречаемся у шаттла, взлет через полчаса.

Маккой и Спок синхронно кивают и бегом бросаются в подлесок. Проверив фазер, Кирк берегом направляется к шаттлу, на полпути слышит за спиной шум и оборачивается, поднимая фазер.

— Назовите себя! — кричит он.

На него с визжащим ревом надвигается что-то, похожее на большую кучу листьев. Он стреляет раз, другой, а потом проваливается в черноту.

***

Когда Кирк приходит в себя, он чувствует влажность и холод. Вокруг по-прежнему очень темно.

— Капитан?

— Спок, это ты? — Кирк поднимается на колени.

— Не пытайтесь вставать, капитан. Лучше не тратить зря силы.

— Спок, я тебя не вижу… — Кирк ждет, пока его глаза привыкнут к темноте. Он весь покрыт грязью. Наконец, он видит движение футах в шести от себя и постепенно начинает различать грязную синюю форму и знакомый контур острого уха. — А, вот ты где. Что произошло?

— Неясно, капитан. Полагаю, вы и я взяты в заложники. Я как раз приходил в себя, когда вас сбросили в дыру.

— В дыру? А, теперь понятно, откуда грязь. — Кирк тянет руку вверх, и та поднимается с хлюпанием. — Как долго я был в отключке?

— Трудно сказать. В моем присутствии — примерно полчаса.

Кирк пытается не производить в уме вычисления и не думать, что же такое стряслось со Споком, что так повлияло на точность его внутренних часов, но ничего не может с собой поделать — наверное, они давно пропустили время своего воссоединения.

— Что-то еще?

— Отрицательно, капитан.

Кирк садится, опершись спиной о земляную стену, и смотрит вверх. Дыра над их головами закрыта чем-то вроде плотно сплетенной кровли из веток и пальмовых листьев. До нее около десяти футов — слишком высоко, чтобы до нее добраться. Хотя если он встанет Споку на плечи, вероятно, он сможет…

— Они стерегут нас, капитан, — говорит Спок, — и это покрытие сверху придавлено чем-то тяжелым, даже моих сил не хватит сдвинуть его под этим углом. Мы не сможем открыть его снизу.

— Что ж, это отбивает всякое желание. — отвечает Кирк, вновь тяжело опускаясь у стены. — Тогда ты, походу, застрял со мной.

— Я не понимаю.

— Я имел в виду… А, забей, — Кирк снова смотрит на него. Здесь слишком темно, и он не может разглядеть глаза Спока. Он хотел бы увидеть его, на самом деле увидеть, потому как Кирк начинает слегка паниковать. — Я уверен, что ты понимаешь — остальные поднялись без нас.

— Не думаю, капитан. Хотя вы и отдали приказ улетать через полчаса, Маккой ему не последует, если это означает, что он должен будет оставить вас. Он будет нас искать.

Кирк кривится:

— Да, он точно будет. Упрямый сукин сын, — а затем маленькая злобная часть его мозга продолжает: — Тогда хорошо, что это был не ты. Улететь было бы логично.

Спок молчит, а затем привстает, будто бы собирается придвинуться ближе к Кирку, но не делает этого.

— Нет. Это не было бы… логичным.

— Правда, что ли? — Кирк знает, что в его голосе слышится раздражение, но ему и правда не нравится торчать в этой дыре и еще не нравится то, что все это выглядит так, будто во всем виноват он сам.

— Нет, — отвечает Спок. Кирк ждет продолжения, но Спок молчит, и это молчание причиняет Кирку боль. Все шло так хорошо, думает он. Вообще-то, по большому счету все шло не очень хорошо, если он честно признается себе, но по сравнению с высадкой в джунглях, поимкой их слюнявыми, покрытыми слизью пришельцами, заточением в грязной, вонючей дыре без еды, воды, без лестницы или веревки, без работающих коммов — вся его обычная жизнь на «Энтерпрайз» видится просто сияющей путеводной звездой организованности. Он чувствует собственный гнев, хочет спора со Споком, хочет сказать ему, что его логикометр, видимо, сломан, поскольку капитан, делающий такие дурацкие ошибки, — это капитан, за которым не стоит возвращаться. Он думает о Маккое где-то там в джунглях, думает о Скотти и Ухуре на мостике, думает о том, что его даже не должно было быть на этой чертовой миссии и… И теперь он подвергает их всех опасности, вынуждая их его искать. Это невыносимо.

Он подскакивает на ноги.

— Слушай сюда, Спок. Прости, что как-то втянул нас во всю эту хрень, но я не собираюсь просто сидеть тут.

Спок вздрагивает.

— Сэр, мы не знаем, как долго пробудем здесь, и я должен вам напомнить о необходимости сохранять спокойствие. У нас нет припасов, а физическая нагрузка будет только…

— ЭЙ, ВЫ! — Орет Кирк в дыру. — ВЫ, СКЛИЗКИЕ СУКИНЫ ДЕТИ! Я С ВАМИ РАЗГОВАРИВАЮ! — Он отходит к стене, а затем прыгает вверх, насколько может. — ЭЙ, СЮДА!

— Капитан, прошу вас, — говорит Спок, — вы ведете себя нерационально…

— А теперь вы, лейтенант-коммандер. — Кирк называет его полным званием. — Может, вулканцы и привыкли просто сидеть и ждать, но, как вам известно, я не вулканец, и я все еще вышестоящий по званию. Я не собираюсь помирать один в этой дыре, — Кирк опять пытается вскарабкаться по стене. — ЕСТЬ ТАМ КТО-НИБУДЬ? ИЛИ ВСЕ СТРУСИЛИ? Запихнули человека в эту дыру и даже не хотите показаться ему на глаза? БЫСТРО СПУСТИЛИСЬ СЮДА, И Я ВАМ ПОКАЖУ, КАК ВСЕ ДОЛЖНО ПРОИСХОДИТЬ!

— Капитан, — Спок придвигается ближе, но Кирк отстраняется и продолжает орать до тех пор, пока не срывает голос, а его голова полностью не пустеет. — Нет, капитан, я что-то слышу.

Тогда Кирк замолкает, полагаясь на споков вулканский слух, а вскоре и сам слышит звуки, доносящиеся сверху и постепенно становящиеся громче — приглушенные крики и четкие выстрелы фазеров.

— Да, я тоже слышу, нам нужно… — Кирк видит в глазах Спока согласие, и они оба с криками вскакивают на ноги. Спустя несколько мучительно тянущихся минут крыша, закрывающая выход, ползет в сторону. Они на мгновение слепнут от обрушившейся сверху волны света, а затем видят ухмыляющееся лицо над краем дыры.

— Кэптин, — говорит Чехов, — мы нашли в-вас, — и бросает сверху веревку.

5.

— Чертовски здорово, что ты так громко орешь, Джим, — говорит Маккой после того, как Кирка со Споком вытащили из дыры. — Мы вас безуспешно искали почти час, но потом ты включил свою сирену и один из похитителей покинул укрытие, чтобы тебя проверить. Сулу в одиночку уложил шестерых.

— Он лжет, — отвечает Сулу. — Я уложил только троих, остальных взяли Боунс и Чехов.

— Почему вы все здесь? — Спрашивает Кирк, оглядывая причиненный урон. Чудовищные туши лежат на покрытой листьями и ветками земле, в своей неподвижности совершенно сливаясь с окружающим фоном, и Кирк ясно понимает, почему команде так трудно было их обнаружить. — Вас не было на миссии.

— Нет, сэр, — смущенно говорит Сулу, — но как только передатчики вырубились, Ухура приказала спускаться. Мы подумали, что вам потребуется дополнительная огневая мощь.

— И правда. Спасибо вам, — Кирк оглядывается по сторонам. — Всех тварей перебили?

— Думаем, да, — говорит Маккой, — те полосы слизи, что нашла группа Спока, базируются в этом районе, и все признаки говорят, что существ было немного.

Кирк кивает:

— Давайте найдем их корабль, пока научная группа грузится в шаттл. Может быть, поймем, зачем они здесь.

— Сэр, — говорит Спок, — при всем моем уважении, самым логичным действием в данной ситуации будет немедленное возвращение на корабль.

— Я это понимаю, — отвечает Кирк, — но что-то в этой ситуации меня беспокоит. Зачем они нас затащили в эту дыру? Они могли просто лечь на землю и подождать, пока мы уйдем.

— Да кому какое дело? — говорит Маккой. — Этих ублюдков больше нет.

— Сожалею, что вынужден согласиться с мнением доктора, капитан, — говорит Спок. Маккой закатывает глаза. — Непрактично пытаться предугадать мотивы противников в данной ситуации. Мы можем никогда этого не выяснить.

— Тем не менее, — отвечает Кирк, — тут что-то не так, а я не люблю, когда что-то идет не так. Плюс, думаю, Чехов еще разбирается, что случилось с нашими коммуникаторами, — он кивает головой на Чехова, который вскрыл один из передатчиков и теперь копается в его внутренностях. — Возможно, ему понадобится ваша помощь, Спок.

— Да, сэр, — не глядя, отзывается Чехов, — похоже, все цепи закоротило, — он передает открытый передатчик Споку, и тот берет.

Примерно через час они обнаруживают останки корабля слизней — ничего, кроме груды обломков. Пока Спок шарит по земле, переключая какие-то провода, Кирк осматривает корабль. На его боку он видит какую-то надпись — похоже, буквы складываются в слово «Победа». Неуместность этого названия поражает его.

Передатчик в руках Спока оживает.

— «Энтерпрайз» Кирку, Кирк, вы зд`сь? — Кирк ни разу в жизни не был так рад слышать голос Скотти.

— Да, Кирк слушает.

— Слава богу, капитан. Вам всем там надо быть начеку — мы засекли затухающий сигнал бедствия еще с одного судна. Похоже, вы не первые на этой планете.

Кирк смотрит на обугленные обломки «Победы»:

— Можешь и не рассказывать.

— Капитан? — это Ухура.

— Да, лейтенант?

— Передаваемый сигнал бедствия сообщает, что это был галатский корабль. Не могу сделать точного перевода, но из того, что я разобрала, похоже, что он направлялся к Алкиону, но за ним кто-то погнался, и он, пытаясь уйти на максимальной скорости, прошел слишком близко к гравитационному полю планеты и потерпел крушение.

— Кто погнался? — Кирк растерян: корабли такого размера не отклоняются с курса, даже если их кто-то преследует. Видимо, они убегали от атаки — а это означает, что противник был еще крупнее.

— Неясно, — отвечает Ухура, и Кирк знает, что неточность ее перевода ее раздражает. — Но, капитан, на борту разбившегося судна мы засекли несколько живых объектов.

— Это… это невозможно, — говорит Кирк, оглядывая груды обожженного металла. — Мы положили шестерых из них, а это судно недостаточно велико, чтобы вместить большее число, — Он не добавляет, что если бы внутри корабля как-то и смогло разместиться больше этих существ, то крушение и пламя уже уничтожило бы все признаки жизни.

— Сэр, я просто передаю показания сканера.

Кирк смотрит на Спока, тот отвечает поднятой бровью. Дурацкий сканер.

— Погоди минутку, Ухура, — отвечает Кирк, — ты говорила, они направлялись на Алкион?

— Да, сэр.

Кирк оборачивается к Споку:

— До него примерно 500 парсеков?

— Да, сэр, — говорит Спок.

— Тогда что они делали здесь? — тихо говорит Кирк. — Почему галатский корабль таких размеров так сильно отклонился от своего курса? Ухура, какова сила сигнала?

— Почти минимальна, сэр.

На секунду Кирк замирает, по достоинству оценивая умение Ухуры получить так много информации из того, что для кого-то другого было бы просто потоком белого шума.

— Ухура, возможно ли, что корабль направлялся к Хафидрону? Это куда ближе.

— Это возможно, сэр, но сигнал… Хм, может, я использовала не тот диалект? В произношении населения юга Галатии сильнее выражено проглатывание звуков… но… если экипаж был набран из выходцев с побережья… — Ухура переходит на бормотание, пока перепроверяет код передачи. — Да, теперь передаточная матрица куда четче. Капитан Кирк, сэр?

— Да, Ухура?

— Это галатский корабль, он направлялся к планете, которую они называют Калкон, но у нас она обозначена как Омега Х, — дыхание застревает в глотке Кирка, Сулу за его спиной резко втягивает воздух. — Омега Х глубоко на…

— Территории орионской оккупации, — заканчивает Кирк вместе с Ухурой.

— Да, сэр.

Заслышав это, Маккой оборачивается к ним, и все они вновь глядят на останки корабля. Кирк снова жмет кнопку передатчика:

— Скотти, повторно просканируй обломки. Скажи его примерный тоннаж.

— Да, капитан.

Ожидание почти бесконечно.

— Капитан, — голос Скотти дребезжит, — корабль класса 780, сэр. Грузоизмещение 2000 кубометров.

— Скотти, мы сейчас смотрим на него, это невозможно.

— Капитан, — тихо говорит Спок, — маловероятно, но технически возможно, что на корабле имеется какое-то маскировочное устройство, уцелевшее при крушении. Фактически, логика утверждает, что это наиболее вероятный сценарий, учитывая полученные здесь доказательства.

— Ох ты боже мой, — говорит Маккой, и тут же после его слов они видят какое-то движение на поляне за грудой обломков. Прямо в воздухе открывается дверь, и они видят, как оттуда высовывается рука. За ней следуют туловище и ноги, и прочь от обломков, спотыкаясь, движется человекообразная фигура. Он, или она, или оно худое, грязное, оборванное и сильно обгоревшее.

— Помогите нам, прошу, — слышат они, а затем существо падает на землю и затихает.

***

 

Почти шесть часов у них уходит на переправку выживших с рабовладельческого корабля на «Энтерпрайз». Они в плохом состоянии — Маккой делает все, что в его силах, чтобы на месте разобраться с их ожогами и травмами от крушения, но многие из них слишком слабы от тяжелого недоедания и должны быть быстро извлечены из обломков. Оказавшись на борту, Кирк уже ничего не хочет, кроме как принять душ и немного поспать, но все же направляется на мостик, скорее по привычке. Поднявшись туда, он обнаруживает Ухуру, тихо рыдающую в плечо Скотти.

Он не уверен, что в этой картине самое поразительное — то, что Ухура вцепилась в Скотти так, словно она упадет, стоит ему шевельнуться, или то, что стоящий к нему лицом Скотти выглядит так, словно он преодолел панику и теперь чувствует себя вполне комфортно.

Кирк вспоминает Академию, суматоху встреч со множеством людей, таких непохожих на тех, что он знал в Айове, таких неожиданных, хоть он и воспитывался во флотской семье. Хотя он и выучил тогда этот урок, сколь шокирующий, столько же и информативный, он все же оказался не готов к реальностям этой исследовательской миссии, взлетам и падениям встреч с новыми культурами и открытий новых земель, к удивлению и ярости.

И затем он чувствует стыд, потому что он никогда раньше не предполагал, как все это могло выглядеть в глазах Ухуры, гения коммуникации, делившей комнату в Академии с выжившей орионкой, дружившей с ней. Он не знает, как Ухура выбрала такую жизнь, что привело ее сюда, на корабль, но с его стороны было просто невероятно невежественно полагать, что все остальные были ведомы теми же мотивами, что и он сам. Столь многое было им сделано по неверным причинам, и хотя в конце концов все обернулось как надо, Кирк понимает, что если он по-прежнему не станет уделять этому достаточного внимания, оно в итоге вернется и ухватит его за задницу.

Кирк смотрит, как Скотти поднимает руку и гладит Ухуру по голове, мягко, осторожно. Кирк кивает ему, а затем быстро возвращается в турболифт, не сказав и слова.

6.

На подходе к своей каюте он видит стоящего в коридоре Спока.

— Я могу тебе чем-то помочь? — осторожно спрашивает Кирк, избегая прямо смотреть Споку в глаза — он не хочет вспоминать о той игре, что так долго вел, только не сейчас.

— Мне нужно поговорить с вами.

Кирк кивает, и его сердце вовсе не пропускает удар, нет, это было бы нелепо и неуместно.

Спок выпрямляется даже сильнее, чем обычно, и говорит:

— Полагаю, я должен принести вам свои извинения.

— Тебе не нужно извиняться передо мной, — отвечает Кирк чуть быстрее, чем нужно.

— Я вынужден настаивать. Сегодня я был неправ, говоря вам о необходимости сохранять тишину и спокойствие во время нашего пленения, а также, если бы вы прислушались к моей рекомендации вернуться на «Энтерпрайз», когда это было возможно, мы могли бы никогда не найти «Победу»...

Кирк прерывает его. Он знает, что того требовала логика ситуации, но даже слышать об этом спокойно не может, пусть даже у Спока и благие намерения.

— Мы не можем так рассуждать, Спок. Важно то, что в конце концов никакого дополнительного вреда нанесено не было.

— Но, капитан…

— Джим. Зови меня Джим.

— Джим, — с запинкой произносит Спок, и Кирк чувствует странное удовольствие, — я хотел бы извиниться за свое отношение к вам, а не за итог высадки.

— А, — говорит Кирк, — тогда продолжай.

Но Спок медлит. Он опускает взгляд на свои сапоги и расцепляет сжатые за спиной руки.

— Я стремлюсь во всем почитать мое вулканское наследие. Я всегда к этому стремился, но с момента уничтожения Вулкана мое стремление к логике, возможно, стало… чрезмерным, — Кирк шевельнулся в попытке прервать его, но Спок поднимает руку, призывая к молчанию. — Вы — капитан, и в будущем я постараюсь запомнить, что ваши полномочия позволяют вам действовать путем, который я могу счесть нелогичным, и мой долг, как вашего первого офицера, подчиняться.

— Спок, — говорит Кирк. — Я не возражаю, правда, — Спок все еще держит руку поднятой, будто физически блокирует кирков голос. — Ты должен не соглашаться со мной, когда я веду себя как идиот. Это… это то, что заставляет это работать, — он проводит рукой между ними. — Ну, знаешь, ты и я. Баланс.

— Капитан…

— Джим.

— Да, Джим, я… я должен признать, что нахожу ваш стиль командования поразительным. Он в наивысшей степени непредсказуем, и … — Спок замолкает. Кирк поднимает взгляд, смотря, как Спок концентрируется на своей руке не в силах закончить предложение. Долгий миг они оба стоят и смотрят на поднятую между ними руку Спока, а не друг на друга.

Кирк рассматривает его пальцы. Они длинные, бледные и сильные, и хотя он никогда их не касался, Кирк их знает. Знает очень близко. Он знает, как они ощущаются, когда скользят по его бедру и накрывают поясницу. Он знает, как они ощущаются, когда оборачиваются вокруг его члена, как они ощущаются глубоко внутри него, изгибаясь и подрагивая. Кирка охватывает желание почувствовать их, хотя бы раз, чтобы действительно убедиться, что воспоминания его не обманывают. Он протягивает Споку два пальца, и тот, завидев это, начинает отодвигать руку, но недостаточно быстро, и кончики пальцев Кирка касаются его ладони. Кирк ожидает, что Спок продолжит движение назад, но тот застывает, едва почувствовав касание. У Кирка есть меньше секунды, чтобы это отметить, прежде чем его покидают все мысли кроме одной — мысли о том, что он касается кожи Спока. Это прикосновение едва ощутимо — кончики пальцев Кирка прижаты к центру ладони Спока — оно деликатное, легкое как перышко, хрупкое. Кожа Спока теплая, почти невыносимо горячая, и Кирк просто не может отодвинуться. Спок резко вдыхает, его пальцы раздвигаются, ладонь толкается в изгиб кирковых пальцев, словно бы она пытается одновременно толкнуться вперед и отдернуться. Кирк остро чувствует каждый мускул его кисти, чувствует, как они напрягаются в готовности сжаться.

А затем, со змеиной быстротой — и если бы Кирк не знал о вулканцах достаточно, чтоб знать, что это невозможно, то он поклялся бы, что Спок сделал это невольно — Спок разворачивает кисть и сжимает руку Кирка, ладонь к ладони, переплетая пальцы. Волна света ударяет в Кирка, вызывая головокружение, и теперь он уже чувствует не просто мускулы в кисти Спока — он чувствует руку целиком, все его тело, напряженное, собранное. Кирк поднимает вторую руку, зажимая ладонь Спока между своими. Свет в его разуме так ярок, что Кирк инстинктивно закрывает глаза, но даже и не думает прекратить это, волна света вздымается в нем, пронизывает насквозь, и внезапно Кирк понимает, что у него стоит.

Спок, задыхаясь, отшатывается.

Кирк открывает глаза. Окружающее их пространство коридора кажется ему слишком блеклым и тусклым. Он видит, что глаза Спока все еще закрыты.

— Ты как? — спрашивает он.

Спок открывает глаза, моргает ошеломленно, наконец, сосредотачивает взгляд на Кирке. Его зрачки расширены и глаза кажутся почти черными.

— Спок? — говорит Кирк.

Замерев, Спок лишь вновь моргает, раз, другой.

— Спок, что это было?

Глаза Спока проясняются, он хмурит брови.

— Вы… не…

Кирк встряхивает головой.

— Что сейчас произошло?

Спок награждает его тем самым взглядом, что и всегда, когда Кирк выказывает уровень своего невежества. Он глядит на свою руку и скрипит зубами, и внезапно Кирк думает, что, возможно, Спок собирается снова его придушить.

— _Это_ , — говорит Спок, и Кирка внезапно отбрасывает к стене, и пальцы Спока, его тонкие, поразительно сильные пальцы сгребают рубашку Кирка в кулаки, и губы Спока на его собственных, горячие и мягкие. Кирк не может вдохнуть, да он и не хочет. Его колени слабеют, и он думает, что без крепкой хватки Спока свалился бы на пол. Спок все еще целует его, жарко и … и влажно, потому что его рот широко раскрыт — _Спок с широко раскрытым ртом, господи_ , — его язык настойчиво скользит по зубам Кирка. Кирк прислоняется к стене и впускает его.

Его разум распахивается. До сих пор Кирк на самом деле не осознавал, что значит этот пульсирующий свет, но теперь, чувствуя переполняющий его поток ощущений, он, хоть убей, не может понять, как он мог не знать этого раньше — это путь, и теперь он свободен, широко раскрытый, текучий. Кирку на миг кажется, что он в двух местах одновременно — прижат спиной к стене с запрокинутой головой и приглашающе раскрытыми губами, и тут же с урчанием, настойчиво сжимает пальцами желтую ткань рубашки, вылизывая чужой рот. Спок рычит, или это Кирк, затем их поцелуй разрывается, и Спок вжимается ртом в шею Кирка, и тот говорит: «Это было...», а Спок говорит: «Руки», а Кирк: «Я не ...», и Спок говорит: « _Джим, руки_ », хватает руки Кирка и вжимает их в стену у его головы, а затем ослабляет свою хватку на его запястьях и скользит пальцами вверх, гладко и жарко, пока их руки не оказываются тесно прижаты друг к другу по всей длине. Тогда Кирк вспоминает, что вулканцы — контактные телепаты и целуются при помощи рук.

— Ох, — говорит он.

— Да, — отзывается Спок, и вновь накрывает его рот своим, пожирая его. Яркий поток света и цвета, обнажая, заполняет разум. Кирк толкается бедрами вперед, чувствуя ответную твердость, и Спок рычит.

 _Джим_.

И прежде, чем Кирк может соображать, прежде, чем он вообще понимает, что Спок говорит ему, когда его язык все еще глубоко погружен в рот Кирка, он отвечает ему на языке, которого не знает.

_T’hy’la._

Спок застывает, отстраняется, все еще удерживая его руки. Свет в мозгу Кирка усиливается, фокусируется, но теперь это не солнечный свет, не теплое излучение, он жесткий, холодный, чужой, будто прожектор или лазер. Голова Кирка наполняется звоном и ощущением вторжения. Он закрывает глаза и трясет головой, пытаясь избавиться от дискомфорта.

А затем все исчезает.

Кирк не чувствует облегчения, лишь пустоту и холод воздуха, и он понимает, что Спок отпустил его. Его колени подгибаются, и он сползает по стене, лишь теперь открывая глаза, тянется вперед в поисках того самого тепла и света. Но коридор пуст. Кирк даже не слышал шагов.

7.

Спок никогда не упоминает о происшедшем. Теперь он чуть ли не более далек, чем до миссии «Победа»: сдержанный, но не холодный, достаточно приветливый, но не чрезмерно дружелюбный. Свои обязанности он выполняет быстро и качественно. Во время отдыха лишь иногда присоединяется к остальной части команды, наблюдая со стороны и уходя к себе до того, как становится слишком шумно. Он — воплощение профессионализма. Кирку хочется его убить.

Это все было бы терпимо, почти терпимо, говорит себе Кирк, если бы он все еще ощущал этот пульсирующий свет, когда Спок смотрит на него, или бы чувствовал, как раньше, что Спок как-то его избегает. Но это уже не так. Спок встречает его взгляд, даже не моргнув глазом. Он подробно обсуждает с Кирком инструкции, глядя немигающе и невозмутимо, пока Кирк в глубине себя заходится в агонии. Он пытается вывести Спока из себя, намеренно нарушая инструкции, превышая скорость сверх необходимого, забывая о мерах предосторожности, добровольно участвуя в исследовательских миссиях и подвергая себя там чрезмерным опасностям. Спок отвечает точно выверенной дозой беспокойства, которую первый офицер должен проявлять в отношении своего капитана, чередуя ее с поднятой бровью. Кирк чувствует такую пустоту, что ему хочется кричать.

В следующий же раз, когда они оказываются в новой вулканской колонии, Кирк отправляется к старому, проблематичному Споку. Он хочет задать тому тысячи вопросов, но не может себя заставить и потому просто говорит, что та штука с касанием разумов сработала не так, как он ожидал. Он рассказывает о всяких мелочах — утечках эмоций, странной пустоте, которую он порой ощущает в голове. Проблематичный Спок слушает в основном молча, порой задавая вопросы. Хотя он и не выглядит обеспокоенным, у Кирка создается впечатление, что тот тоже не ожидал такой реакции.

— Я должен был быть более осторожным при передаче своих воспоминаний. Ты не… не такой, как он. Так же как твой Спок не совсем такой, как я.

— Но ты думаешь, он… в основном такой же?

— Да, полагаю, я так и сказал.

Кирк молчит.

— Тебя интересуют более специфические моменты, — говорит Спок.

— Да.

— Я отвечу, если смогу. Тебе нужно лишь задать вопрос. Я твой друг, Джим.

— Хорошо. Что ж, хм, другой Джим, тот, которого ты знаешь… знал. Хм. Ты и он были… ближе… чем Спок и я.

— Это придет со временем.

— Нет, я имею в виду, что вы были… — Кирк не может подобрать нужных слов. Нет, не так — он не может подобрать правильных слов на Стандарте.

Спок поднимает бровь:

— О да, мы были связаны. Ты об этом спрашиваешь?

— Да, то есть, нет, не совсем. Я это узнал из того, что ты показал мне тогда.

У Кирка складывается ощущение что при этих словах Спок вздрагивает. Спок осторожно говорит:

— Узнал что?

— Что вы были… — Кирк не может заставить себя сказать « _любовниками_ », — связаны.

— Проницателен как всегда. Я впечатлен твоей способностью делать выводы из показанного мной.

— Ты впечатлен моими выводами о чем? О чем ты говоришь? Ты мне сам показал, — говорит Кирк.

— Я показал тебе только то, что было необходимо для объяснения моего появления в данной временной линии.

— А было _еще больше_?

Спок умолкает и некоторое время рассматривает Кирка:

— Что именно ты помнишь?

— Я помню… вы были… он был… — говорит Кирк и затем, потому что он больше не может выносить мысль о том, что ему придется вернуться на корабль и вновь терпеть то, как сейчас там идут дела, выговаривает: — _T’hy’la_ , — и чувствует облегчение от того, что наконец сказал это вслух.

— Ох, — Спок делает паузу. — Я не имел намерений сделать все именно так.

— А, ну да, спасибо.

Долгое молчание.

— Это довольно прискорбно, Джим, я прошу прощения. Когда я связался с тобой подобным образом, я еще не знал, насколько этот мир отличается от моего собственного. Фактически, я не думаю, что до сегодняшнего дня я понимал, насколько тебя изменила потеря твоего отца.

— Да, я в курсе, что я законченный ублюдок, так? — говорит Кирк.

— Нет, Джим, — Спок поднимает руку, призывая его к молчанию. — Ты никогда не сможешь быть никем иным, как благородным человеком, лучшим из всех, что я знал или узнаю. Этого не изменит ничто, — Кирк неловко ерзает. — Я просто имею в виду, что хотя тот Джим Кирк, которого я знал, и был в некоторой степени эмпатом, он в течение многих лет не обладал способностями к полному слиянию разумов без значительного надзора и руководства, — замолчав, Спок долго смотрит на Кирка, и тот чувствует, как его оценивают и измеряют. — Похоже, что ты отличаешься от него.

— О чем именно ты говоришь?

— Можно мне? — Спок снова протягивает руку к его лицу.

— А чего б нет, — Кирк подставляет лицо. На этот раз все по-другому. Это уже не переполняющий его поток воспоминаний, звуков, эмоций, теперь он чувствует облегчение, как будто бы он месяцами находился в закрытом помещении и внезапно кто-то распахнул окно, впуская свежий воздух. Кирк выталкивает на поверхность воспоминания о своей жизни, чтобы Спок смог увидеть, что с ним произошло с тех пор, как воспоминания о чужой жизни были так бесцеремонно вброшены в его мозг.

— Спасибо, Джим, — Спок делает шаг назад, и Кирк ощущает, как ему становится одиноко в своей собственной голове. — Ты еще такой молодой и такой болезненно-открытый, словно свежая рана. Думаю, мой Джим никогда не был… таким, — Спок смотрит на него, и Кирк знает, что тот печален и стыдится своей печали одновременно. Знает это даже несмотря на то, что лицо Спока бесстрастно как всегда. — Ты тот, кто ты есть, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. Я не знаю, что будет дальше, но я не могу представить, чтобы я не любил тебя.

При этих словах Кирк отступает назад.

— Но ты не знаешь?

— Никто не знает подобного. Но я уверен в одном — этот Спок, которого знаешь ты, который потерял мать, родную планету и всю его расу — он так же не похож на меня, как ты — на Джима, моего Джима. Но ваши различия похожи, они дополняют друг друга. Не существует вселенной, где были бы вы со Споком, и где это не было бы правдой.

Кирк запускает руку в волосы, трет лоб, закрытые веки. Он устал, он хочет обратно на корабль. Он хочет выпить. Напиться.

— Спасибо тебе за объяснения, — говорит он.

— Нет нужды благодарить меня, к тому же это, фактически, довольно нелогично, учитывая то, что именно я оказался причиной этой проблемы изначально.

Кирк пытается улыбнуться.

— Джим, позволишь ли ты дать тебе еще один небольшой совет? — Кирк кивает. — Я скажу тебе то, что сказал Споку, когда видел его в последний раз — делай то, что подсказывает тебе сердце.

— Ага, конечно.

Кирк поворачивается, чтобы уйти. Он собирается попросить Скотти или Чехова поднять его на корабль, но потом решает сперва прогуляться. Затем он вновь оборачивается.

— Что ты ему сказал? Делать то, что подсказывает сердце?

— Да.

— Что он сделал?

— Он поднялся на борт твоего корабля, Джим. Он вернулся на «Энтерпрайз».

8.

Кирк знает, что ему не стоит пить. Ему не стоит пить, особенно сейчас, особенно в компании Маккоя, но, черт побери, он нарушает все данные обещания, и, похоже, единственное обещание, что он может нарушить, не просрав при этом все на свете, — это обещание, данное самому себе (и он знает, что это лишь еще одно доказательство того, что из него выйдет дерьмовый капитан, и это заставляет его пить еще больше). Так что он пьет и заставляет Маккоя слушать его речи о Споке, и Маккой слушает, потому что он лучший друг в мире.

— Я просто не понимаю. Он такая сука. Он сучится _неделями_ , — Кирк валяется на кровати Маккоя со стаканом в руке. Маккой сидит на полу вместе с бутылкой.

— Джим, он не сучится, он вулканец. И, рискуя показаться банальным, скажу: он просто не влюблен в тебя.

— Это невозможно, друг мой, — Кирк садится на кровати, и его определенно не шатает! — Нет, серьезно, ты посмотри на меня. В меня влюблены все.

— Исключая присутствующих.

— _Все_. Я видел, как ты смотрел на меня на прошлой неделе в деконтаминационной камере.

— Я на это даже отвечать не собираюсь, — Маккой наклоняется к Кирку, вновь наполняя его стакан.

— Боунс, в мире не найдется достаточно выпивки, чтобы исправить все то дерьмо, что я натворил, — Кирк поднимает стакан, салютуя той катастрофе, в которую превратилась его жизнь, затем пьет.

— Любовь тебя поимела, друг, — Маккой поднимает бутылку в ответном жесте, но замирает, так и не выпив. — Джим, я должен спросить… и я реально не хочу выслушивать детали, но я все еще не понимаю, зачем ты вообще это делаешь?

Кирк вздыхает. Он так часто думал о том, чтобы рассказать обо всем Маккою, но не знал, как начать. Даже с проблематичным Споком ему было сложно говорить об этом.

— Просто поверь мне, ладно?

Маккой издает звук, выражающий его полное и безоговорочное неодобрение. Кирка бы это обеспокоило, если бы этот уже привычный ему звук не сопровождался рукой, крепко сжавшей его плечо, и неохотной улыбкой.

— Что ж, — говорит Маккой, — ты мог бы просто честно все ему рассказать.

Кирк хрюкает, чтоб показать Маккою, насколько он одобряет подобный план.

— Правда, Джим, это все уже давно тянется. Что такого может произойти, чтобы все стало еще хуже?

Кирк вспоминает случившееся в коридоре после миссии «Победа» и сникает:

— Много чего, Боунс.

— Хуже, чем это? — Маккой обводит их рукой.

Слова Маккоя имеют смысл, черт его побери, и только поэтому на исходе ночи Кирк обнаруживает себя стоящим перед дверью Спока.

Он стучит. Дверь открывается.

— Привет, — говорит он. Спок, к его чести, не выглядит слишком пораженным, хотя Кирк и знает, что он поражен. — Можно войти?

— Вы пили, — замечает Спок.

— Да, — говорит Кирк, — и мне нужно с тобой поговорить. Впусти меня.

Спок несколько мгновений разглядывает его, и позднее Кирк поймет, что это был показатель того, насколько Спок был выбит из колеи, но он делает шаг в сторону, пропуская Кирка внутрь. Дверь за ним закрывается.

— А сейчас, — говорит Кирк, — я собираюсь сказать тебе все и хочу, чтобы ты меня выслушал, хорошо?

— Прошу, присаживайтесь.

Кирк рассматривает подушки на полу, стул у письменного стола и кушетку из стандартного флотского набора мебели.

— Нет, спасибо, я постою.

— Хорошо, — говорит Спок и также остается на ногах.

— Я… — Кирк смотрит на него, смотрит Споку в глаза. Они прекрасны настолько, что причиняют ему боль. У Кирка был план, что именно он собирался сказать, но сейчас он не может вспомнить ни единой детали. — Боже, ты просто великолепен, ты знаешь об этом?

Спок молчит.

— Да, ты именно такой. И я не могу больше. Просто… не могу. Знаю, я безбашенный, знаю, что, наверное, просрал все, что мог, но, прошу, мне нужно, чтобы ты понял. Я не планировал, чтобы все это произошло, ну, не совсем, но… — Кирк смотрит вниз на свои ноги, потому что если он будет смотреть на Спока, то не сможет концентрироваться на том, что говорит. — Это все началось потому, что другой ты, он… он залез в мой мозг, а потом тот случай в коридоре, я знаю, это было странно, но в то же время и приятно, так? Я не знал тогда, и сейчас тоже не знаю… — Все идет как-то не так. Кирк замолкает и делает глубокий вдох. — Окей, я начну сначала. Помнишь, как ты закинул меня на ледяную планету? — Он смотрит на Спока, тот кратко кивает. Он слушает. Кирк сказал ему слушать, и он слушает. Понимание этого приносит Кирку облегчение и дает ему силы продолжать. — Что ж, там был Спок, и он, — Кирк кладет руку себе на лицо, повторяя тот жест, что делал проблематичный Спок, — и я узнал все те вещи и… — он вновь смотрит на Спока. Тот выглядит… заинтересованным.

Нет, он выглядит _смущенным_.

Почему?

— Ты… знал? — Кирк ждет объяснений, но затем вспоминает, что велел Споку слушать. — Хорошо, теперь твоя очередь говорить, потому что я официально заявляю, что понятия не имею, что вообще происходит.

Спок выдыхает.

— Прошу, Джим, сядь, — что ж, Кирк садится прямо там где стоял, на пол. Спок располагается в стороне от него, прислонившись спиной к кушетке. — Я осведомлен о том, что моя альтернативная версия вступала с тобой в мелд. Я понял, что что-то… не в порядке после нашей столкновения в день миссии «Победа», — Кирк кивает. — Я полагаю, что должен был уведомить тебя раньше, когда заметил и другие признаки, но мои собственные телепатические способности были несколько непредсказуемы с момента уничтожения Вулкана и столь большой потери, — Кирк кивает вновь. — В любом случае, теперь я знаю, что ты носитель чужих воспоминаний, и эти воспоминания весьма глубокой и романтической природы. И также я знаю, хотя не уверен, осознаешь ли ты это сам, что после контакта с моей альтернативной версией ты получил способность к очень легкой форме телепатической связи. По крайней мере, со мной.

Кирк хмурится.

— Он сказал, что это как-то связано с тем, что я не похож на другого Джима, хм, я вроде более открытый, или что?

Спок кивает.

— Мой собственный опыт и опыт других вулканцев после разрушения нашей родной планеты показывает, что травма и внезапное разлучение способствует проявлению телепатических и эмпатических способностей, — Спок глядит на него. — Я глубоко сожалею о всех тех страданиях, что тебе пришлось пережить в связи с этим.

— Нет, — быстро говорит Кирк, — не то, чтобы это были прямо страдания. Я… хм… в тот раз это было даже приятно.

Спок рассматривает его.

— Но ты страдаешь, не так ли?

— Да, — говорит Кирк, — но это потому, что я _люблю_ тебя, идиот, а не потому, что внутри меня воспоминания других людей, и не из-за этого странного света, который я ощущаю, когда смотрю на тебя, и не из-за того, что ты можешь говорить со мной в моей голове. Я страдаю потому, что я люблю тебя, я поцеловал тебя, а ты _сбежал_.

— Понимаю, — говорит Спок.

— _Понимаешь_?

— Да, — говорит Спок, наклонив голову, — что еще ты хочешь услышать?

— _Что-нибудь_ , — Кирк вновь чувствует поднимающуюся ярость. — _Что угодно_. Тебе вообще нечего сказать мне в ответ? — Лицо Спока по-прежнему непроницаемо. — Почему ты сбежал от меня? Почему не сказал, что все знаешь? Это _вообще_ имеет для тебя значение?

Спок все еще молчит, и Кирк все смотрит на него, и, должно быть, алкоголь окончательно выветривается, потому что он вдруг замечает, что Спок скверно выглядит. Его одежда помята, а вокруг глаз темные круги. В его позе абсолютная жестокость, а рот сжат в мрачную, непреклонную линию.

— Ну? — Говорит Кирк, но уже более мягким тоном.

— Я нахожу, что я… неспособен на рациональную реакцию, — отвечает Спок, и Кирк чувствует, что его пульс невольно ускоряется. — Я… побежден. Тобой. Я был в уединении, пытался разобраться в ситуации. И обнаружил, что неспособен сделать это… в одиночку, — последнее слово скорее походит на шепот.

Кирк тянется к нему.

— Знаешь, ты не один. Не в этом. Ни в чем. Никогда.

Глаза Спока закрываются, он протягивает Кирку руку, медленно, неуверенно. Кирк теперь знает, что это означает, и проводит двумя пальцами по споковым, по его спине пробегает волна приятной дрожи, мягкий белый свет пульсирует в его голове, такой знакомый и упоительно-сладостный. Он повторяет движение пальцев и чувствует ответную дрожь Спока, тянется поцеловать его, и Спок позволяет это, его губы теплые, мягкие и сочные. А затем Спок открывается под ним, впуская, и Кирк толкает его на кушетку, наваливаясь сверху, — его руки неистовы, а рот широко раскрыт, язык скользит по языку, вылизывает зубы, и ох, как же он хотел этого, как же долго, но он даже не позволял себе представить, что это может повториться.

— Дай я, — просит Кирк, когда руки Спока касаются подола его рубашки, задирая и нашаривая застежку на штанах. Он скидывает обувь и стягивает рубаху через голову. — Я хочу… — но не может договорить, вместо этого вновь склоняясь и накрывая рот Спока своим, вытягивается, вжимая всем телом в кушетку.

Руки Спока скользят по его спине и замирают у основания позвоночника. Кирк чуть отстраняется, соприкасаясь со Споком лбами, глядя вниз на их тела и на увеличивающуюся выпуклость в штанах Спока. Его голова идет кругом, он чувствует отчаянную бесшабашность и в то же время боится, что Спок в любую секунду передумает, так что он просто рвется вперед.

— Хочу потрогать тебя, — говорит Кирк, — думаю, ты должен мне это позволить, — Спок не отвечает, но Кирк чувствует, как ускоряется пульсация света в его мозгу, и потому продолжает: — По мнению авторитетных источников, у меня лучший минет по крайней мере в трех звездных системах. И абсолютным позором будет тебе его не попробовать, — он наклоняется, вновь целуя Спока, скользя языком меж его губ и вновь чувствуя эту пульсацию света. Спок выдыхает, уступая ему, и откидывается на кушетку, толкаясь бедрами вверх.

Кирк вжимается в него, придавливает, желая, чтобы Спок лежал неподвижно. Он отрывается от рта Спока, _о господи, этот споков рот!_ , и давит на плечи, заставляя его буквально распластаться по кушетке. А затем Кирк встает на колени, раздвигая шире ноги Спока, и скользит ниже, гладко, легко, пока не чувствует, как твердый член Спока, натягивая ширинку, упирается ему в живот. Кирк на миг замирает так, прижавшись к Споку, смакуя ощущения.

— Ты скрывал это от меня, — говорит Кирк.

— Я не знаю, о чем ты.

— Ах, не знаешь? — Кирк втирается бедрами в кушетку, его собственный член, твердый и текущий, вжат в подушки, а в пупок упирается ощутимая выпуклость в штанах Спока. — У меня не слишком много опыта в этой области, вопреки тем слухам, что ты, может быть, слышал, но я думаю, что кто-нибудь должен был мне рассказать, что вулканцы так хорошо оборудованы.

— О да, — отвечает Спок, — есть некоторые особенности, которые ты можешь счесть… интересными.

— Интересными, да? — говорит Кирк. — За кого ты меня принимаешь? — он вновь склоняется ближе, держа руки по бокам от бедер Спока, а затем скользит вниз на коленях, пока не накрывает член Спока ртом прямо через штаны.

А затем — невероятно, но Кирк чувствует какое-то движение.

Прежде чем он открывает рот, чтобы спросить, движение повторяется.

— Очень трудно добиться полной эрекции под давлением, — говорит Спок, — но я полагаю, это вскоре произойдет.

И вот тогда Кирк теряет контроль над ситуацией, осознает, что, возможно, не контролировал ничего с самого начала. Он вздрагивает, пытаясь уложить в голове мысль, что член Спока может стать еще больше, и что он, Кирк, сможет взять ситуацию в свои руки, и _что именно происходит с вулканской анатомией?_ , но, прежде чем он успевает смириться с этой мыслью, Спок рычит, _рычит_ , а затем Кирк чувствует, как мир переворачивается вверх тормашками, пол стремительно приближается, врезаясь в его спину и выбивая дыхание из легких.

Спок наваливается сверху, вжимаясь ртом в рот Кирка, его язык груб и настойчив, руки скользят по волосам, плечам, тянут застежку его штанов. Кирк смеется, сжимая ногами талию Спока, прижимаясь к нему бедрами, и господи, вот он, член Спока, и он невероятно огромен.

— Одежду. Долой. СЕЙЧАС, — говорит Джим.

Спок подчиняется, стаскивая свою рубашку и их штаны и белье, а затем прижимается членом к члену Кирка. Кирк тянется вниз, чтобы обхватить рукой обоих, но реально не может — длины его пальцев не хватает. Спок трется об его член, бедро, паховую складку, и Кирк не знает, как он сможет выдержать еще хоть чуть-чуть, но он обещал Споку минет и, черт возьми, намерен выполнить обещание.

Спок, должно быть, думает о том же самом, потому что он позволяет Кирку толкать себя через дверной проем в спальню, а затем на кровать. Кирку едва хватает времени, чтобы заметить кровать, куда он толкнул Спока, прежде чем упасть на колени и накрыть ртом головку его члена. Он скользит обеими руками по всей его длине, и Спок под ним взбрыкивает бедрами. Кирк обжигает его взглядом, прижимая обратно к постели — он хочет сделать все как следует. Он расслабляет челюсть, и Спок скользит глубже и скулит, когда язык Кирка проходится по венам на его стволе. Руки Спока тянутся к его волосам, и Кирк придвигается теснее, давая ему доступ. Он хочет этого больше, чем способен вытерпеть, — он любит, когда его трахают в рот, тянут за волосы, заставляют взять глубже, давиться, натирая глотку. Но руки Спока движутся быстро, неуверенно блуждая, и Кирк понимает, что Спок стремится не схватить его за волосы, а коснуться лица. Кирк отстраняется с громким, непристойным чпоком и прижимается лицом к руке Спока.

— Сделай это, — говорит он.

Спок колеблется.

— Нет, — говорит Кирк, — прекрати думать и _сделай это_  
.  
Пальцы Спока находят пси-точки. Путь между ними открывается, невероятно расширяется, его границы стираются, и Кирк тонет в _желании_. Его собственный член так тверд, что может просто взорваться, и он толкается вперед, чувствуя нежно обхватывающий его рот. Он задыхается от нахлынувших ощущений, почти теряя сознание от удушья. Глаза закрываются, но он все еще видит свою собственную голову, видит покрасневшие губы, растянутые вокруг твердого, оливкового цвета ствола, и потемневшие от желания синие глаза, и, черт подери, как же хорошо, что он столь нарциссичен, иначе ему было бы страшно вот так смотреть на себя со стороны. Слюна и предсемя капают с его подбородка, руки смыкаются вокруг основания спокова члена, влажно скользят, и он чувствует, как выгибается под ним Спок, чувствует словно это изгибается он сам, так что он расслабляет глотку и помогает себе руками, и Спок въезжает в него на всю длину.

— Ох, Джим, — стонет Спок.

Джим сжимает руками его ягодицы, побуждая двигаться. Спок скользит вперед, позволяя ему устойчивее встать на полу, затем медленно вытягивает член из его рта и вновь толкается вперед. Ощущения просто невероятные — напряженная челюсть, туго сжимающаяся глотка, бедра Спока, касающиеся его щек, издаваемые им звуки — непристойное, отрывистое поскуливание и обрывки слов, и Кирк знает и помнит за того Спока, что никто и никогда не вытворял с ним подобного. Никто во всей вселенной не вставал перед ним на колени, не брал его в рот до упора и не умолял трахнуть себя в глотку. Кирк почти ухмыляется, не прерываясь, продолжая поглаживать руками бедра Спока.

Кирк смотрит вверх, в лицо, пока тот продолжает скользить в его горло, и знает, что Спок видит его глаза, и знает, что он совершенно открыт.

« _Пожалуйста_ , — думает он, — _возьми меня_ ».  
И что-то в Споке ломается. Он хватает голову Кирка и тянет ее вниз, принимаясь неистово трахать рот Джима, с силой толкаясь бедрами вверх, и это все горячо, влажно, туго и слишком, слишком много. Кирк чувствует жар глубоко внутри себя, его ноги тесно сжимаются, ему сейчас уже не до искусности, и он просто старается держать рот раскрытым, приглашающе-мягким и полностью готовым. В основании позвоночника нарастает давление, челюсть ломит почти невыносимо, зрение заволакивает белизной, и о, боже, он уже не в силах остановиться.

Содрогаясь, он кончает влажной, обильной струей, и он вымотан до предела.

Кирк сглатывает, его сознание едва успевает понять три вещи — он обкончал всего себя, ему все равно, и эти мелдинговые штучки во время секса просто _< охренительны_. Затем он падает на кровать, переплетаясь со Споком руками, и засыпает.

9.

Кирк открывает глаза. Он не знает, сколько они спали, но Спок уже проснулся и сидит на кровати.

— Дбрутро, — говорит Кирк. Он тянется обхватить бедро Спока.

Тот не отвечает.

Кирк смотрит на Спока, фокусируя взгляд.

— Привет?

Спок не смотрит на него.

И только теперь Кирк замечает его позу.

— Хм, — говорит он, — ты в порядке?

И это мера того, насколько Спок не в порядке, — он кивает.

— Ты пытаешься соврать мне? — спрашивает Кирк.

Спок по-прежнему неподвижен. Затем он кивает снова.

— Эй, — говорит Кирк, переполненный человеческими инстинктами. Он садится рядом и обнимает Спока, — я здесь. Я никуда не уйду.

Спок издает короткий звук и каменеет в его руках, и Кирк отпускает его.

— Прости, — говорит он, — слишком много? — Спок собирается кивнуть снова, и Кирк продолжает: — Окей, понял, никаких обнимашек прямо сейчас, угу, все в порядке. Все хорошо. Я все равно здесь. Хочешь поговорить?

Спок поднимает руку, Кирк тянется к ней, но когда Спок не откликается, он сжимает пальцами его ладонь. Спок молчит, и спустя несколько минут Кирк думает, что, возможно, тому требуется побыть некоторое время одному, чтобы перепсиховать по-вулкански, и потому вновь сворачивается под одеялом.

— Нет, — внезапно говорит Спок, — я не могу.

— Почему? — спрашивает Кирк, не совсем понимая, что тот имеет в виду. Он неслышно вздыхает — он знал, что все прошло слишком легко.

— Ты не поймешь.

— Да все я пойму, — Кирк лжет убого, но, по его мнению, этого достаточно. Он снова хватает Спока за руку, сжимая ее сильнее. — Ты не можешь говорить об этом?

— Нет, это не так.

— Тогда что? — Кирк садится. — Скажи мне, прошу. Я хочу помочь. Я… могу помочь.

— Это все… слишком, — говорит Спок.

 _Ага, думает Джим,_ вот в чем дело.

— Это… — он прерывается, тянется через их сжатые руки, пульсируя, ища свет разума Спока и находя его, — это не то, что случается каждый день. Но это не делает все случившееся _неправильным_.

— Это… это переполняет, — Спок отстраняется, и Кирк чувствует, как тускнеет свет в его голове.

— Вот не надо мне тут этой хрени с телепатической эмоциональной перегрузкой. Не сейчас, не после… — Кирк указывает на свой собственный лоб. — Ты думаешь, только ты один переполнен? Что, это так ужасно — что-то чувствовать?

Спок закрывает глаза. Кирк знает это выражение — Спок им разочарован. Он заставляет себя продолжить.

— Ты видел уничтожение своей планеты, истребление твоей расы, гибель матери, и тебе все равно хватило присутствия духа сопровождать меня в том, что ты посчитал практически безнадежным делом, — Спок хмурится, пытаясь его прервать, но Кирк ему не позволяет. — Ты месяцами вместе со мной управлял кораблем, когда любого другого горе бы просто поглотило. Ты каждый день смотрел в лицо ужасу, и я ни разу не видел, чтобы ты дрогнул. Ни разу. Не думаю, что ты можешь убедить меня в том, что тот, кто делал все это, может быть переполнен _этим_?  
— Джеймс Кирк, прошу, _замолчи_ , — в голосе Спока отчаяние. — Я боюсь не за себя. Я боюсь за тебя.

— За меня? Ха.

— Не будь таким легкомысленным. Ты должен выслушать меня, — Спок усиливает хватку на руке Кирка, и тот слышит слабое эхо голоса в своей голове. _Прошу, пойми меня, t’hy’la. Ради всего, чем мы когда-то были. Выслушай_.

Это заставляет Кирка умолкнуть. Спок продолжает.

— Тот, другой я, который показал тебе все это, который заставил тебя поверить в то, что ты хочешь меня добиться, он … сохраняет спокойствие и контроль. И он любит тебя, он любит Джима.

Кирк кивает.

— Да, брат, друг, любовник, я в курсе. Я весь внимание.

Спок молча смотрит на него.

— Я — не он, и я не могу любить тебя так, — Кирк протестующе шевелится, но Спок настойчив. — Я знаю, что ты скажешь — что мы с ним одинаковы. Он, как и я, вырос в мире, нетерпимом к человеческой уязвимости, и он, как и я, выбрал покинуть его и пойти в Звездный флот. Но он жил своей жизнью до того, как пришел на твой корабль, на наш корабль. Он мог путешествовать далеко от Вулкана, он ставил под вопрос многие вулканские обычаи, но он по-прежнему имел родной дом и семью, а также имел часть себя, принадлежащую только ему. Он словно сталь, закаленная временем, испытаниями и битвами. Но он не сломался.

— Ты не сломлен, — говорит Кирк, проклиная себя за то, что он так беспокоился о том, что не так хорош, как другой Кирк, и не осознавал при этом, что Спока могут терзать сомнения в собственной полноценности.

— Ты можешь поспорить со мной, но ты должен понять, что я никогда и не надеялся быть таким, как он. Ты должен это понять — ты знаешь, он искал высшей чести нашего народа, стремился очистить себя от всех эмоций, но в итоге не смог — из-за любви ко всему человечеству. Но я… — Спок глядит на Кирка, и его карие глаза темнеют, — я никогда даже не думал попытаться. Я поглощен собственным гневом, он сопровождает меня каждый миг моей жизни., — Кирк снова пытается возразить, и Спок зажимает ему рот рукой. — Нет, я контролирую себя, сейчас я способен поддерживать этот контроль, но ты знаешь, что это срабатывает не всегда. Ты… ты особенно способен… приводить меня в ярость. Пожалуйста, дай мне договорить, — но он молчит несколько минут, вместо слов протягивая руку и лаская щеку Кирка, потирая большим пальцем кожу в уголке его глаза. — Ты… ты такое совершенное отражение моей ярости.

Кирк поворачивает голову, утыкаясь лицом в ладонь Спока. Такая теплая.

Спок говорит, будто бы не думая.

— О, ты жесток, золотой мальчик. Я овладею тобой. Я возьму тебя, — его рука скользит по лицу Кирка, и тот на миг думает, что Спок коснется пальцами его висков. Но затем его рука падает, и, хотя Кирк издает короткий беспокойный звук, больше не стремится коснуться его. — Но ты принадлежишь не только мне, понимаешь? Ты сияешь так ярко, ты тянешь за собой нас всех. Все мы — Сулу, Чехов, Ухура, даже доктор Маккой, все мы помним павших в битве и все мы чувствуем гнев. Все мы хотим крови. Посмотри на ту жизнь, воспоминания о которой дал тебе Спок, и сравни ее с той, что у нас есть сейчас, и ты увидишь разницу. Прибытие Нерона заставило нас повзрослеть слишком быстро, слишком рано начать нашу совместную жизнь, и это изменило всех нас, — голос Спока становится тише и странно церемоннее. — И тебя больше всех. Твоя жизнь была исковеркана с самого твоего рождения, и потому нас всех так тянет к тебе. Мы пойдем до края вселенной, чтобы отомстить за наших призраков. И ты поведешь нас. А потом, однажды, ты умрешь, и мы все будем уничтожены нашей потерей, один за другим, сражаясь за тебя до самой нашей смерти.

— Это просто смешно, — отвечает Кирк. — Ты считаешь, я капитан такого сорта?

— Лучшего сорта, — говорит Спок. — И я буду рад следовать за тобой до самой смерти, — он отстраняется и отворачивается. — Но я не могу быть твоим любовником.

Кирк смотрит на его профиль. Разглядывает линии его плеч, челюсти, прямых бровей, изгиба его уха. Его волосы, все еще немного растрепанные. Он видит оставшееся разочарование, несмотря на все попытки Спока обуздать его силой своей преданности. Кирк видит усталость. Видит изнеможение.

И ничто из этого не заставляет его принять слова Спока всерьез, ни на секунду.

— Ты любишь меня? — спрашивает Кирк.

— Ты не знаешь, о чем спрашиваешь.

— Ты. Меня. Любишь? — спрашивает Кирк, облокотившись на споково колено и подчеркивая каждое слово кивком головы.

Спок отворачивается.

— Для тебя будет лучше соблюдать соответствующую физическую дистанцию.

Кирк игнорирует его.

— Ты пытаешься увильнуть от ответа и дерьмово с этим справляешься, — Кирк вскарабкивается на его колени, и Спок закрывает глаза. — Ты любишь меня, я чувствую это в тебе.

— Прошу, — говорит Спок, — прошу, просто уйди.

— Нет, я не буду тебя слушаться, пока ты не ответишь.

— Уходи, — голос Спока падает, и Кирк едва может его слышать, — пока не стало слишком поздно.

— Тебе нужно кое-что получше, чем это, чтобы убедить меня. Помнишь? Да брось. Я знаю, ты _немного_ говоришь на нелогичном человеческом. Это в твоих генах.

Что-то в Споке ломается.

— Я _не человек_ , — он стремительно бросается вперед, сгребая Кирка за плечи и приподнимая его над постелью. Прежде чем Кирк успевает отреагировать, его уже выволакивают из кровати и швыряют через всю комнату. Он врезается в стену и сползает на пол, задыхающийся и ошеломленный. Он сидит на полу, открыв рот, пытаясь взять себя в руки, а затем поднимает взгляд и видит Спока, стоящего у другой стороны кровати, тоже глядящего на него. Лицо Спока бесстрастно, хотя руки и сжаты в кулаки. Он совершенно обнажен.

Кирк начинает хохотать.

Спок не шевелится.

Кирк хохочет сильнее.

— Тебе нехорошо? — спрашивает Спок.

— О, боже мой… — Кирк уже почти плачет от смеха, — ты… ох… ха… о господи…

Спок сцепляет руки за спиной.

— Ты что, только что вышвырнул меня из постели? — Кирк встает, держась за стену, а затем вновь хлопается на кровать. — Ты на меня разозлился и вышвырнул из постели?

Спок все еще неподвижен.

Кирк задыхается, улыбаясь, а затем ползет к нему через кровать.

— Ты _никогда не изменишься_ , так? — говорит он, сжимая руками бедра Спока. — Иди сюда.

— Я останусь стоять. Я просил тебя уйти.

Кирк садится на краю кровати, лицом к Споку. Ноги Спока врезаются в его колени. Кирк смотрит на него — Спок выглядит смущенным и в то же время изо всех сил пытающимся скрыть это смущение. Это восхитительно.

— Ты меня любишь?

— Я полагаю, для тебя лучше было бы выбрать другую линию…

— Что, швырнешь меня через комнату? Или вмажешь меня в стену? Или придушишь? _Снова_?

Спок вздрагивает.

— Я знаю, ты не можешь солгать, — говорит Кирк. — Просто скажи мне. Скажи мне, что не любишь меня, и я уйду. Скажи, что не любишь меня, и я сделаю все, что пожелаешь.

— Я… это нелогично, — голос Спока почти не слышен. Кирк придвигается ближе.

— Спок, — говорит он, — посмотри на меня.

Спок поворачивается к нему, его глаза блестят.

— В жопу логику, — говорит Кирк.

— Джим…

Кирк придвигается вплотную, устраивая подбородок на животе Спока.

— В жопу ее.

Спок медленно вдыхает, очень медленно, а затем поднимает руку и запускает ее в волосы Кирка.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Ну и все тогда, — говорит Кирк.

— Я причиню тебе боль.

— Давай, попробуй.

— Я никогда тебя не отпущу, Джим, — говорит Спок так, словно разговаривает с ребенком. — Такова вулканская природа. Если… если мы это сделаем, если ты и я станем едины, больше не будет никого другого. Я буду… — слова покидают его, Спок вцепляется в волосы Кирка и тянет, заставляя откинуть голову и открыть горло. Спок наклоняется к нему, почти касаясь губами уха.

— Если ты отдашь мне себя, ты мой навсегда.

— Я уже твой, — говорит Кирк.

10\. Эпилог.

В конце концов, его верность Споку удивляет даже его самого.

Не то чтобы Кирк когда-нибудь ожидал, что ему станет скучно со Споком. Несмотря на всю свою блядскую натуру, у него всегда была, пожалуй, даже чересчур романтизированная мысль о моногамии, и он всегда полагал, как само собой разумеющееся, что когда-нибудь он нагуляется и будет делать все те вещи, что делают все женатые люди, неважно, что именно это будет. Так что сохранение интереса на самом деле не становится для него сюрпризом. Напротив, Кирк ежедневно поражается, насколько на самом деле ему _не_ скучно со Споком, насколько невероятно увлекательно все происходящее. Это не следует какой-либо схеме — некоторые дни идут неспешно и спокойно, в нежных поцелуях и томной неге среди простыней. Другие стремительны — Спок берет его у стены или перегнув через стол, едва сняв одежду, трахая грубо и почти наказывая. Казалось бы, этому нет причин — точно так же, как иногда один или второй вытворит что-то безрассудно героическое и почти умрет, и они тогда понимают, что не могут оставаться сейчас вместе, а в другой раз случается что-то еще, и тогда они уже не могут быть врозь.

Дело в том, что большую часть времени Кирк хочет секса, а Спок слишком занят мыслями о чем-то ином и говорит ему нет. Это совершенно выводит Кирка из себя. Иногда это длится неделями, и он громко оплакивает кончину своей сексуальной жизни. Во времена особо долгих периодов он даже прибегает к методу под названием «дуться». Порой он ловит себя за покупкой всяких костюмов и игрушек во время увольнительных, а затем разбрасыванием их в заметных местах. Однажды он даже угрожает отвести Спока на консультацию к Боунсу, потому что, серьезно, никто не может так долго хранить воздержание. Но если сказать по секрету, в том потаенном уголке, в который Кирк никогда не позволит заглянуть дневному свету, Кирку нравится, когда Спок ему отказывает. Ему нравится это — ждать, пока Спок не разрешит все свои особо сложные вопросы и не придет к выводу, что может посвятить себя тому, чтобы оттрахать Кирка именно так, как он того заслуживает. Ему нравится, что он нашел кого-то, кто может обуздать его либидо, поскольку сам он никогда не был на это способен.

Возможно, то, что он чувствует все именно так, кое-что говорит о его зрелости. Возможно, то, что Спок никогда об этом не упоминает, кое-что говорит о зрелости Спока.

Конечно, думает Кирк, легко понять, почему он ждет, раз уж он считает Спока гениальным, логичным, настойчивым, наблюдательным и сохраняющим абсолютный контроль. И когда все это полностью сосредоточено на нем одном — это опьяняет. И это именно то, что происходит с Кирком сейчас, когда он распластан на кровати, а Спок, склонившись над ним, разрабатывает его двумя пальцами.

Кирк сцепляет ноги за спиной Спока, притягивая его ближе, требуя поторопиться. Спок просто отклоняется назад, сопротивляясь, потому что он _сволочь_ , но затем он закидывает одну ногу Кирка себе на плечо, заставляя его тело изогнуться, и пальцы Спока безжалостно вонзаются в него. Кирк выгибается дугой, когда Спок задевает что-то глубоко внутри него.

— Ебать.

Спок поднимает бровь.

— Это основной план, — он снова проворачивает пальцы, заставляя тело Кирка пылать.

— О боже, что ты делаешь?

— Не думаю, что скажу тебе, — Спок вынимает пальцы с непристойным хлюпанием. — Перевернись.

Кирк ухмыляется.

— Хочешь меня раком, да?

Спок не отвечает. Кирк собирается лечь на живот, но Спок тянет его бедра назад, пока тот не оказывается стоящим на четвереньках. Кирк заигрывающе крутит задом, а затем опускает голову, глядя назад между своих ног. Он может видеть собственный член, налитой и тяжелый, истекающий предсеменем, пачкающий кожу живота. Позади него, между своих ног он видит нижнюю часть тела Спока, видит, как тот дрочит себе, его член торчит вверх, наполненный кровью и блестящий от смазки. Кирк тянет руку назад, между бедер.

Спок ловит его запястье и сжимает.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Хочу тебя во мне, — хрипит Кирк. — Немедленно.

— Расскажи мне, — пальцы Спока скользят по его животу и груди.

Кирк рычит.

— Хочу, чтобы ты заполнил меня. Чтобы объездил меня, жестко, хочу быть выдран так, чтоб не смог сидеть неделю. Хочу почувствовать как твои яйца хлопают по моей заднице. Хочу, чтобы ты выебал меня так жестко, чтобы под кроватью пол провалился, — Спок отстраняется, и внезапно Кирку кажется, что тот слишком, слишком далеко. — Хочу, чтобы ты кончил в меня, хочу это _почувствовать_.

Он чувствует давление на свой анус, головка члена Спока проходится по нему, и Кирк внезапно напрягается.

Спок замирает, касаясь рукой его бока.

— Расслабься, _ashayam_ , — шепчет он, — ты готов.

— Да, — говорит Кирк и вдыхает одновременно с вторжением. Спок такой твердый, он толкается через тугое кольцо сфинктера, входит глубже, принося медленное горение и приятное ощущение заполненности. Кирк толкается навстречу, слишком жадно, но Спок заботливо сжимает его сильнее, удерживая.

— Да, — говорит Кирк, и когда он уже думает, что не сможет больше принять ни дюйма, не сможет более ждать ни минуты, Спок входит в него до упора. Он проводит руками по спине Кирка, давит сильнее, заставляя изогнуться, а затем Кирк чувствует, как Спок начинает двигаться в нем. Он никогда к этому не привыкнет, никогда, он не хочет привыкать, хочет, чтобы это всегда было как сейчас — шокирующе, жестоко и так идеально. — Боже, Спок, прошу, давай жестче… Хочу, чтобы ты выебал меня очень жестко.

— Как пожелаешь, — отвечает Спок, выходит, а потом вламывается обратно так, что Кирк видит звезды. Спок точен — сначала его скольжение медленно и приятно, он гладит спину и бедра Кирка, толкаясь в него постепенно, дюйм за дюймом, но потом, когда Кирк привыкает и раскрывается, Спок трахает его все быстрее и сильнее, заставляя его упасть на локти, а затем уткнуться головой в подушку, сжимая ее в руках, чтобы держаться прямо под мощными толчками. Затем движения становятся беспорядочными, и Кирк знает, что Спок сейчас балансирует на грани потери контроля. Мысль об этом заставляет Кирка вновь зарычать, и Спок смещается внутри него, направляя толчки в простату, трахая сильнее и глубже, и Кирк чувствует, как растет в нем оргазм. Он тянется к своему члену, но Спок отталкивает его руку и покидает его тело.

— Нет, подожди, вернись, — протестует Кирк, но Спок, ухватив его за бедро, переворачивает на спину, и нависает сверху, жестко целует, пьет его. Его член влажно скользит по телу Кирка, и тот выгибается навстречу, умоляя. Спок отстраняется и скользит внутрь одним долгим, гладким движением. Он почти сгибает Кирка пополам, двигаясь в рваном ритме. Спок снова издает эти звуки — смесь вулканского и Стандарта, которые он использует только тогда, когда полностью раскрывается, и Кирк больше не может терпеть и, сам того не зная, стонет.

— Так близко, Спок, прошу, сейчас.

Спок тянется к лицу Кирка, проталкивая пальцы в его разум, и они вместе открываются — Кирк чувствует себя и Спока, чувствует внутри и снаружи, чувствует тесноту и давление, а затем Спок кончает глубоко внутри него, и это толкает Кирка за грань, заливая его белым светом, заставляя его содрогаться и выкрикивать слова, которых он даже, возможно, не знает.

***

Позже они лежат, обнявшись, в постели, уже чистые и сонные, и тут Кирк смотрит на Спока и ухмыляется.

— Представляешь, если бы ты вынул голову из задницы, то мы могли бы заниматься этим давным-давно, — говорит он.

— Я серьезно сомневаюсь в том, что мои сомнения были необоснованными, — отвечает Спок.

— Я не имею в виду ту часть, где «Ох нет, бедный Джим, он так ментально взболтан, и, может быть, я для него слишком ужасен, чтобы иметь со мной дело». Я про ту часть, раньше, когда я на тебя набросился, а ты тупил.

— Насколько я помню, именно ты проявил недопонимание во время нашего первоначального столкновения.

— Оставим в стороне вулканские поцелуи, ладно? Я имею в виду все пропущенные тобой сигналы в целом.

— Я не, как ты выразился, «пропускал сигналы». Я логичен и, в то же время, наблюдателен.

— Ага, слушай, вулканские суперспособности не то чтобы сильно перехвалены, но… Я ждал от тебя какого-нибудь шага неделями. Месяцами. _Год_!

— Ах да, точно, — говорит Спок, и Кирк может поклясться, что он рассмеялся бы, будь он человеком, — возможно, я просто немного… развлекся.

— Развлекся?

— Я далек от того, чтобы поправлять тебя на твоем поле, наблюдая в действии твои навыки соблазнения, по твоему же собственному признанию, легендарные, но, возможно, в будущем тебе стоит быть менее… _очевидным_.

— Менее… очевидным? — Кирк садится, чувствуя себя оскорбленным. — Что ты имеешь в виду под _очевидным_?

Спок склоняет голову.

— Ты был в отчаянии. Ты… думаю, самым подходящим определением будет « _вешался на шею_ ». Мне.

— Я… я должен был что-то предпринять! Ты едва замечал меня!

— Это далеко не так.

— Ладно, я не имею в виду, что ты буквально не видел меня. Я имею в виду… смотри, ты даже не дал мне ни единой подсказки, вообще… — Кирк замолкает. — Боже мой, ты все еще надо мной смеешься.

Спок поднимает бровь.

— Я не смеюсь над тобой, Джим.

— Я знаю, что значит твоя поднятая бровь! — Кирк собирается запустить в него подушкой, но затем ему вдруг приходит в голову, что Спок просто пытается избежать темы. — Скажи, почему ты смеешься.

Спок прочищает горло.

— Ты продолжаешь пребывать в заблуждении насчет того, когда я заметил твои поползновения. Я всегда был в курсе твоих намерений. Но также я всегда был в курсе твоей репутации.

Кирк хмурится.

— Я всего лишь говорю тебе, что я знал, насколько ты… дружелюбная и тактильная персона, — Кирк думает, что возможно, он недооценивал, насколько хорошо Спок балансирует на границе между вежливостью и стервозностью. — Так что первый месяц я тебя игнорировал, поскольку не считал разумным вступать с тобой в физические отношения. Потом, когда ты не прекратил попытки, я подумал, что, возможно, мне стоит поговорить с тобой напрямую. Но затем я нашел все это… приятным — то, что ты проводил со мной столько времени и прикладывал столько усилий. Я обнаружил, что наслаждался твоим обществом, а также желал рассмотрения возможности установления более глубокой связи. И тогда мне стало любопытно посмотреть, что ты будешь делать, если я подожду.

— Подождешь? — Кирк испытывает внезапную потребность закрыть лицо руками.

— Должен признать, я не ожидал, что ты опустишься до того, чтобы разгуливать полуголым по коридорам и приглашать меня побороться. Хотя ты меня порой удивляешь.

— Ты… ты _играл со мной_!

— Я уверен, что не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.

— Херня. Ты, блядь, играл со мной!

— Джим, я не понимаю, почему ты винишь во всем меня. Ты сам выставил себя круглым дураком.

— Я не делал ничего подобного!

— После инцидента с борьбой ты начал носить все более непрактичную одежду.

— Все согласно инструкциям.

— А та зеленая туника с низким вырезом?

— Классическая униформа.

— Это было… захватывающе.

— Заткнись немедленно, ты, абсолютный псих!

— Дасэр, _капитан_

Кирк сталкивает его с кровати, а затем с грохотом отправляется следом.


End file.
